Withstanding Gravity
by MKHAA
Summary: Bella and Edward are about to face a divorce and separation. Bella, always lived a life of happiness, Edward's childhood was filled with rage and neglect. will Bella leave him because of their dead baby? or will Edward find a way back? E/B
1. PROLOGUE

I don't own Stephenie Meyer, nor, Twilight. Only the plot and my ideas…..

*****

/~Withstanding Gravity~/

Story Summary: Bella and Edward are about to face a divorce and separation away from each other forever. Bella, always lived a life of happiness in the other, Edward's childhood was filled with rage and neglect. Will looking back at the past save their marriage and save them. What if Bella leaves him with one secret he might never find out...

*****

Author's Note: I would start off the first two chapters with Edward and Bella's lives on growing up and that's when I could start the story perfectly

**PLEASE BEAR WITH ME BECAUSE I DONT HAVE MICROSOFT WORD NO MORE SO NO MORE CORRECTIONS I WOULD HAVE TO DO IT ON MY OWN**

*****

**Prologue Part I: BELLA'S STORY**

As a little girl Bella was never one to take things for granted, she was always selfless and put people before herself. She was the perfect daughter any parent would be proud of: she had the greatest school grades that made her land valedictorian of her high school year, she had the most loving parents who couldn't take their eyes of each other, and the goofiest brother ever--Emmett, the carefree and cheerful. She didn't know what she would do without he brother in her life; he helped her through a lot in high school.

Then there's Jacob and Seth, Bella has never been the one to hang out with the typical girly girls in school and tried her best to avoid the drama. When she decided to hang out with her brother and his football team she grew a close bond ship between Jacob and Seth who often laughed at her clumsiness. In her senior year the new kid on the block brought an instant liking to Bella and started to brush up against her insides and caused her to blush. Bella and James were the couple of the year; it didn't take long for James to propose and wish to marry her after high school.

Getting ready for her wedding her brother walked in with the strangest look on his face--red with rage. As Emmett tried very carefully he told her the news that he left to the airport with some redhead Victoria she broke down in shock. Not tears. Shock. "Bella," there was a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" Emmett asked nervopusly.

"Come in." She said excited. When he scattered his way in, Bella enloufed him in the biggest hug she possibly ever gave him. When he didn't hug her back she pulled away.

"Emmett, what's wrong?"

"Bella, I'm sorry, but James can't make it."

"What do you mean can't make it? This is his wedding."

"Yeah, he left to Las Vegas this morning. Bella I'm sorry." Emmett had to catch her from falling down. Bella cried all afternoon in her brother's arms; she didn't have the will to leave. While her cries turns to quite sobbs and murmurs she spoke broken whispers, "Emmett, why am I so stupid?" She asked.

"You're not stupid, you're beautiful."

Knowing she could never set foot in Forks again with that kind of humiliation being spread around she fled. She fled from her parents. Emmett. Jacob. Seth. Everybody. She never was those kinds of girls who got married right after high school or the ones who fell head over heels. She just felt normal around James, relaxing ,and never complicated. The funny things that she realized was she wasn't broken with the pain and ripples of her heart because there was nothing there, the only hurt she felt was hurt of humiliation and angry regret.

Bella left to attend the college she longed to go to San Francisco University and stayed living in a condo with a roommate going by the name of Alice Bandon. Bella found her enthusiastic and hyperactive, but Bella found that as a good thing in life. Alice is attending the same University as her, but majoring in the fashion world while she is majoring in English literature. Looking for a job she found herself working at a nearby nursery that paid her good money and still found her way to make it to school.

There she met a girl about two years older than her going by the name of Rosalie and by the look of her eye she enjoyed taking care of the children around her. Bella totally adored her and it didn't take long for Rosalie, Alice and Bella to bond as great friends

It didn't even take about a month until Emmett's possessive brotherly disorder kicked in for him to come out and look for a small apartment so he could keep tabs on Bella, she laughed at the idea. What really made her laugh was one day while Rose came hanging out at the condo her Alice owned Emmett came over and stop dead on his feet when Rose came out of the kitchen holding bowls of ice cream and her pajama's because she was sleeping over. That's the first time Bella ever seen him blush until he blushed even more when Rose offered him ice cream as well. After that night Emmett came back for more ice cream just to lay his eyes on Rosalie.

While, watching Rosalie's happiness grow and Alice's love for the fashion industry expanded Bella stop dead in her tracks when a large, black BMW limo stretched out in front of her. Bella sat cozy under a shaded tree when a couple of busy business people hopped out of the car and waited for someone apparently important because everyone knew it wasn't their ride. Then when whoever they were waiting for exit out the main buildings doors they hurriedly and did their job opened the car doors waiting for him to be seated

/~_He apparently has been born with a silver spoon_~/ Bella thought rudely.

Bella took one glance at him and had to admit to the honest truth that he was damn gorgeous. His messy bronze hair stuck out at different corners and his beautiful glistening skin shinned his way to popularity. He had a muscled toned body, not like body builders just one who does it regularly. Before he bent his way into his car, he took one look at me and wink at me wickedly. I blushed cutely, but he couldn't get to her that easily. \par

/~_I I fell for those charms once, it won't work again._~/ she laughed hideously.

When she watched the car drive away she picked up her books and headed off to class wishing dead on her life to never see that beautiful face again.

Boy was she wrong…

*****

**Prologue Part II: EDWARD'S STORY**

People all around him took his life for granted only seeing the picture of the outside and not looking into the frame.

/~_It's my life is a hell hole~/_

Edward lived a life or ruin and hell, fighting his way to have a normal life, but always failing. Being thrown down from nanny to nanny and every possible daycare the only one who really cared about him was his compassionate brother Carlisle and loving fiancé' Esme. He always questioned God's acts to why he had the most unconventional parents.

Growing up was always hard for him, always trying to put on a cold and stone face around Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen never really considering them parents. The only person he could ever smile around is Carlisle and Esme. Edward often wanted to grow up and be just like his brother. He never lets him down and never hurts him to cause a bruise or a tear to his heart. Elizabeth tried to be a good mother and tried her best to compose her tears in place before she set out to rescue her children from awful beatings, but soon she gave up after six years of her alcoholic husbands gruesome beatings.

Carlisle did his best to try and stop him and Edward's stupid father from his antics, but when he failed he found it his duty to try and keep Edward and Elizabeth away. One night, Carlisle tried to get his mother and Edward out when he was too drunk to even walk, but Carlisle was _dead wrong._

Reaching the door twenty-year-old Carlisle held his mom's wrist held captive in his hand and carrying eight-year-old Edward in his arms. Reaching the door Carlisle witnessed a wine class being shattered on the door right in front of him. Carlisle and Elizabeth turned to find his father speaking drunk,

"You three aren't going anywhere." he pointed out.

"Go screw yourself!" Carlisle screamed at his father and turned to hurry at the door, but his father made it to him in time pulling his mother's hair back into the house and Carlisle followed. Edward Sr. dragged Elizabeth all the way into his room and quickly, Carlisle placed young Edward under the stable. "Stay here," Carlisle ordered. All young Edward heard upstairs were constant screams and grunts with each punch he could imagine seeing it first sight. He heard the doors swing open and heard his father scream to Carlisle, "Get the fuck out!" Edward Sr. screamed.

Coming downstairs Carlisle dragged me out with his mother sobbing hysterically.

"Let's go!" he said quickly, trying to get us out. Before we got outside Edward Sr. grabbed young Edward by the back of his shirt and threw him against the wall

"He isn't going anywhere with you. You two can go, but he am not going anywhere." Edward Sr. spoke fiercely

"He's coming with me," Carlisle directed

"No. You make take the whore you call your mother, but you isn't taking my son away from me."

"And what does that make me?" Carlisle asked. Not hint of hurt, more like rage

"A boy had to deal with all my life because you're mother got to drunk."

"My mother and my brother is coming with me and you are letting them come with me."

"NOpe, take your pick. Who do you want more? Your precious mother? Or your weak little brother?" Suddenly the doors open to a innocent Esme. When she took in everybody's state of look he eyes grew in shock including her voice.

"Carlisle?" Carlisle walked to her and on on his way he pulled Elizabeth off the floor.

"Esme, honey. I want you to do something for me?" Esme took one look at little Edward and faced Carlisle, "Anything."

"Take my mother and take her far away until I call you. Make sure she's safe." She looked at dunk, fucked up Edward and looked at Carlisle with fear of what would happen.

"What about you?" Esme asked..

"I can't leave yet, I don't think I can. Not without Edward, ad he won't let Edward go."

"Carlisle, I'm scared." she begged.

"I know baby, but it will be okay. Just for a while."Esme kissed Carlisle and took the sobbing Elizabeth away from the treacherous Masen house.

*****

Edward lives in a high society all characterized by wealth, not brains. You never really realize whose your true friends and who are the ones you can really trust.

/~_I can't even trust my father_.~/

So now here he stands in his own home with Carlisle and Esme perfectly happy living in small town Forks, Washington. Carlisle pursued his dream to become a doctor and Esme is an architect building the best homes. But Edward was forced to live with the Masen fortune and all the Masen companies spreaded out into the world.

But before he inherits all of it he was forced into San Francisco University to major in business and management. He hated to live with the burden of being the heir to this dynasty.

Walking out of the doors of SFU Edward walked into the awaiting car of his services who he needed to help him run his future businesses.

"Good day, sir," Aro greeted.

"Good day, Aro. What's new?"

"You're father called and wants to have a meeting with you as soon as possible and you're brother called."

"What did he say?"

"He said he's in town for business and wants to meet you."

"Good. Call him and tell him tonight." Before Edward got into the backside of his limo he go a glimpse of the most beautiful brunette and brown eyed girl he has ever seen. Edward was always one with the ladies, but mostly blonde babes. He winked at her and he had the privilege of seeing her cheeks blush a bright red. He smirked and made his way into the limo, driving around the block he caught a glimpse of the same girl walking back into campus.

/~_I am going to get to know this girl, I'm going to make my way into her life_~/

*****

**THANKS FOR READING AND SPREAD THE LOVE ON REVIEWING.**

**YOU CAN ADD ME ON MSN IF YOU WANT ME TO ANSWER SUDDEN QUESTIONS OR WANT ANY TYPICAL SCENES YOU WANT.**

**katleen_ (k is lowercased.)**


	2. CH1 ANNULMENT

I don't own Stephenie Meyer, nor, Twilight. Only the plot and my ideas…..

*****

/~Withstanding Gravity~/

Story Summary: Bella and Edward are about to face a divorce and separation away from each other forever. Bella, always lived a life of happiness in the other, Edward's childhood was filled with rage and neglect. Will looking back at the past save their marriage and save them. What if Bella leaves him with one secret he might never find out...

*****

Author's Note: I'm currently in the process if first quarter exams and I'm in AP and plus I'm a senior in high school so more pressure, but I will try my best to update regularly. If you have any questions or want to reccomend me something please message me. I would love to hear from you and I take reviews seriously. Even if it's criticism!!!

**PLEASE BEAR WITH ME BECAUSE I DONT HAVE MICROSOFT WORD NO MORE SO NO MORE CORRECTIONS I WOULD HAVE TO DO IT ON MY OWN**

*****

**CHAPTER 1: ANNULMENT**

_I can't believe I'm here_, I thought.

I sat in one of the offices in the district court sitting across the table from my lawyer—_Jane Volturi_. My shoulders were slumped and I knew my eyes were bruise-like due to the cries at night and the lack of sleep. When Edward asked me to marry him I never thought I'd be one of those wives who sat across a mahogany table being forced into a divorce. I never thought it would ever come to this.

_To this?!_ I screamed in my head. I've been through a lot of crazy shit with that man and he's willing to just let me curl up into a ball and make tears my suffer root of my life.

I sat here. Stunned.

I looked at my blonde and beautiful lawyer Jane and her eyes meet mine. She looked sympathetic. I slumped my body back once more.

"Mrs. Masen, do you approve of this divorce?" she asked with no shame of embarrassment.

"Truthfully, I don't." I whispered, holding the big lumps of tears in my eyes.

"You don't agree with this divorce?" she asked again.

"I don't, but if it's what he desires how can I contest." A tear trickled down from my left eye.

"This is your decision as well." Jane reminded me.

"And I can't be selfish." I replied.

"Why are you selfish?" she asked sincerely.

"Because I caused to much pain in his life already and I don't want him to be angry and miserable all his life. I'm going to let him go because I love him with every ounce of my being and I'm going ot pray that he could find happiness with somebody since I did lack of a job." I forced a smile.

"How about your happiness?" I looked into her eyes and I noticed a similar reflection within my eyes. She must have been through something like this to understand how I'm feeling.

"I will survive and I will breathe again… in time." She informed her lawyer. She grinned a suffocated smile and informed me we would be having a meeting within two weeks with Edward and his lawyers. I got off my chair and made my way to my car with silent tear rolling down my face. Sitting in my car the clearest memories conjured up into my mind.

*****

_**13 YEARS PRIOR**_

_//Edward was in his last year of college when I first met him and we were still in the phase of a beginning relationship to ever reach 'I Love You.' Reaching the exits with Edward right beside me holding my books and his. Such a gentlemen. I had a black trench coat on, black skinny jeans, grey thigh suede boots, and a button hat over my hair. Edward opened the doors for me when I stopped dead in my tracks._

_"What's wrong?" Edward asked. The shoulder bag that draped over my shoulders fell down to the floor. The parking lot of the school campus was empty due to everybody raying to make it home on time for the Christmas holidays. I smiled at the snow that fell down from the sky. I turned in circles with my arms out at my side and my head tipped back with my tongue trying to catch every piece of snow particles. _

_"Remind me to buy you snow when you're mad." Edward smirked._

_"Why is that?" _

_"Because it makes you happy."_

_"Every time it snows think of me. And you'll remember every time a single snow falls it's for every kiss you must give me because it's my birthday," I stopped and stared at him dead in the eye. "And they can't be fake or generic snow because the kisses I will receive will end tragically. They must be real." _

_"You are a very greedy girlfriend aren't you," Edward sauntered towards me with his hands empty. Suddenly, one of his arms was wrapped around my waist and the other held my hair captive with his face totally close to mine._

_"You're a wealthy boy who was born with a silver spoon, you should love being greedy." I giggled snuggling closer into his body._

_"Then I must be luck that I'm with such a giving girl." He winked._

_"Hmmm…" Edward came into closer to drop droplets of kisses all over my face carefully he laid me on top of the cold snow trailing kisses down my neck and back up. Grabbing his collar I pulled him back up and giggled. He groaned. _

_"Why do you keep laughing?" he grew irritated._

_"Because you're funny." I laughed._

_"How am I funny?"_

_"Because you're cute when you're angry." Edward falling deeper he whispered softly I almost couldn't hear. "I love you."_

_"What?" I dipped my head lower to see into his eyes. He grabbed my face and rubbed my temples with his fingers, "Bella, I love you." I blushed purple._

_"I love you too." //_

_*****_

I stumbled my way into my bathroom to find my most used item in the past year—Visine. I dropped a few in each eye and got ready for Alice's first Fashion Showcase. She is so excited to be launching her first line of clothing and she wanted me there. I threw on a deep velvet purple colored dress, strapless and stretched and opened out at the ends. I curled my hair and put on neutral makeup trying my best to hide my miserable, lonely nights. I found my trench coat and threw it on.

Not feeling my best I decided to arrive in a taxi cab and when I reached the red carpet I walked in unnoticed and untouched. Showing my pass to reach backstage I found Alice getting all stressed out because the models weren't in the right clothes. I laughed and she turned to see me standing there.

"This isn't funny, Bella." Alice complained in frustration.

"Your right, it's not."

"Help me." She begged.

"Why don't you leave the girls in their clothes now and the ones whose suppose to be wearing these clothes wear the one's that the models haven't shown up yet."

"Bella, you're genius." Alice squealed.

"Well, I'm going to get myself seated before the front rows get packed."

"Okay, thanks for making it Bella." Alice pulled me into a overexcited hug. I made my way into the audience section and found a decent seat right next to the runway. When I looked up my body fell into shock and pain, Edward had his arms wrapped around some gorgeous blonde whispering into her ear which made her blush to an absolute red. I tried to compose myself and sit erect, but my life was on the line. I silently got up and made my way to the exit doors until a southern blonde stood right in front of me blocking my way. I looked up prepared to let the tears fall into he wrapped me into his body comforting me and whispering words into my ear to don't cry.

"I feel so stupid…" I murmured.

"No honey, you're not stupid just human." Jasper spoke in adoration. He guided me back to my seat and sat next to me in comfort and protectiveness. When Edward looked up I gasped on how his green eyes glistened and turned away when I knew Jasper and he threw each other constant glares. I'm so glad I have Jasper to comfort me in this sudden moment, even if he was Edward's cousin he helped me through a lot of emotionally breakdowns Edward put me through. I knew I would regret this later in life, but I averted my gaze to Edward, he must of read something of despair in my eyes because it almost looked like he was going to jump up out of his seat to comfort me until he forced his body back down. Jasper must've caught the mood because he wrapped his arm round my shoulder and rubbed the length of me. I smiled at him apologetically and he shrugged it away.

Alice's show case was brilliant and unthought of. She had the greatest clothes I have ever seen, however, she made half the clothes in my closet. I knew I'd be buying her clothes later down in life. When the showcase was over we were down to celebrate at the nearest club opening and there was no doubt that Edward would be there since he is funding for Alice's fashion line. Going to the back to meet up with Alice and her overexcited self I waltzed my way in with Jasper. Alice was busy thanking all the models and the people who came out to help when she turned around she ran up to me and hugged me tighter than before and that's when I heard Jasper cough.

Alice pulled back from me and smiled a flustered look. I couldn't help, but giggle a muffled sound. Jasper had his hands in his pockets and looking shyly at the floor. Alice glared at me and I grinned.

"Jasper, this is my best friend Alice Brandon. Alice, this is Jasper Whitlock, Edward's cousin." First time in months I could say his name without trembling. Jasper stepped forward, smiled, and tipped his head, "Nice to meet you, ma'am." He glowed. Alice started blushing. _Alice blush. _I walked out into the front of the building and waited. Edward came walking out laughing with the same superficial blonde he came in with. I tucked my hands into the pockets of my trench coat and dropped my upper body into weakness. Edward was always one with blondes and girls with artificial bodies and salon tans. It brought me to a memory—the reason of the scourge tugging into my heart.

*****

_**4 YEARS PRIOR**_

_//Edward and I just had a heavy fight over Tanya last night. I didn't know why Edward didn't believe me when I say she's a bitch into the side of my ribs. He say's they only see eachother as friends, but to her it's otherwise. Tanya and Edward have been bestfriends since kids and live practically the same lives. Wealthy homes and drunk, abusive fathers. I did trust my husband, I just didn't trust her. I woke up the next morning with dry tears steaming put my face when Edward just barged out of the house in anger. I love Edward to distraction, but he had the tendency of making me scared when he was angry. I looked to see if he was sleeping on the bed, but none. I got off my bed and slipped on short boy shorts and one of Edward's white long sleeved button up shirt. I made my way down the long staircase and into the livingroom to see if he bunked down on the couch, I had no luck. I made my way down into the guest house and past the pool, I crawled up the master suite of the guest house and stood frozen when I flung the doors open. My tears streamed down my face like lava to the world. The door banged against the wall and Edward plunged up out of the bed. "Bella?" my sobs came louder and my agony came so easy to read out of my eyes. Edward made his way to me only in boxers. "Bella, baby?"//_

_*****_

Edward stood near me only a few feet away when he stopped to stare at me, I fought to control my composure and to breathe. The girl continued to giggle, but Edward remained silent. The BMW stretched on front of him and he hesitantly walked over to me until Alice and Jasper came into view; he sighed and drove off. Jasper taking me and Alice to the club we were to celebrate I sat in the back seat staring out of the window into the biggest buildings. We passed by the University where I first saw Edward. Sitting under the tree studying for Shakespeare class when he came out of the exit doors and winked at me. I smiled on how stupid I must've been or how happily in love I was.

In the club we made our way to where Edward and his substitute was sitting and it was awkwardly quiet for my taste. I made a heavy sigh not caring who heard and made my way to the front bar to grab me a bottle of straight Vodka and a glass shot. I sat back on my seat and barely noticed when Jasper asked Alice to dance. The fake blonde sat awkwardly when Edward just looked at me with hurt and anger. _Who mixed those two combinations?_ I shoved his priorities away and poured a shot glass and drank it hole, screwing the glass I started drinking straight from the bottle. Edward looked at the girl and spoke to her. "Maybe you should go home." He advised. I suddenly found out her name is Jessica Stanley and just a senior in college. _Typical of him_. Edward took her out to the front and paid for her cab. _Always the gentlemen._ He sat down directly on front of me and grabbed the bottle away from me. _How did I fall in love with such a sweet and caring man whom is so filled with intense anger? _When I tried to grab it back he pulled away and spoke with authority, "Enough." I looked to see a pair of green eyes shimmering at me.

"Just leave me alone." I muffled. I dropped my head onto the table ad he pulled it up to look me directly in the eye. A single tear slid down my face and he grabbed it and wiped it away.

"Bella, we need to talk?"

"What is there to talk about?" I mumbled.

"Us." He said in complete anger. I lifted my head high and matched his anger.

"Were getting a divorce, Edward. Apparently there is no 'US'."

"Bella, we knew a divorce is coming," he slammed his fist onto the table, but no one could hear it due to the loud, pumping music.

"And apparently I fell in love with a creep. I guess we both got a few things wrong."

"Bella, I want an annulment." He spoke without feeling. His eyes had no feeling. His voice had no feeling.

"Did you not love me at all?" I whispered before I got up and started running through the crowded club, past Alice and Jasper, and out the door. Running outside and into the front sticking my fingers out for the nearest cab my memories drifted.

*****

_**7 YEARS PRIOR**_

_//Edward and I danced around the empty dance floor while all our audience stared at us in awe. I didn't mind dancing with Edward as long as he got to hold me and keep me safe into his embrace. Tears start to trickle down my ace with joy._

_"What's the matter?" his forehead connected with mine._

_"I get to keep you forever." I smiled with intense love._

_"Forever." He repeated the word. When I continued to cry he smiled._

_"You're going to ruin your makeup."_

_"I don't care."_

_"Mrs. Masen, are you happy?"_

_"Absolutely."_

_"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"_

_"It's too late to change my mind." I giggled._

_"Bella, I'm going to love you forever. No one can take you away from me."_

_"Promise."_

_"Promise." He lent down to kiss me softly on my lips until he spun me around the dance floor once again.//_

_*****_

A cab stopped in front of me and I stifled my cries until I got home and told the driver where my home was at. I made it to my building and got into the lift to get to my condo.

I made it into my condo, I didn't have the strength to change my clothes, I just melted on my bed and cried softly until my eyeliner slid down my face and messed my bedsheets and until sleep drifted.

*****

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. CH2 SURVIVING

I don't own Stephenie Meyer, nor, Twilight. Only the plot and my ideas…..

*****

/~Withstanding Gravity~/

Story Summary: Bella and Edward are about to face a divorce and separation away from each other forever. Bella, always lived a life of happiness in the other, Edward's childhood was filled with rage and neglect. Will looking back at the past save their marriage and save them. What if Bella leaves him with one secret he might never find out...

*****

Author's Note: I'm currently in the process if first quarter exams and I'm in AP and plus I'm a senior in high school so more pressure, but I will try my best to update regularly.

**PLEASE BEAR WITH ME BECAUSE I DONT HAVE MICROSOFT WORD NO MORE SO NO MORE CORRECTIONS I WOULD HAVE TO DO IT ON MY OWN**

*****

**CHAPTER 2: SURVIVING**

**[[EPOV]]** I watched her as she stormed out of the club letting out more tears than I have ever seen. _Have I put her through enough?_ I screamed inside. I threw my elbows on top of the table and buried my head in my hands. Was it possible to go through death when you are still alive? I needed her like the earth needed oxygen or humans need water. I needed her like she was the only insatiable need that ties me to this earth. I felt Jasper's presence sitting across from me and a angry Alice standing right next to me—I looked up. Her nose flared like a rhino and I was surprised at myself because I didn't feel no hint of fear. I could never feel fear. I am a Masen and my father is Edward Senior, he showed me nothing at all, only bruises and scars.

"What did you do?!" Alice screamed in rage for her best friend.

"Alice, stay out of it." I begged annoyingly.

"Bella is my best friend. I love her more than anything. How are you ever so cold hearted?" Alice softened her voice. I winced at cold hearted.

"You don't know anything about what's been going on with me and Bella!"

"Really, Edward! I do know this: during the day, she walks around our condo dead like a zombie, limb and boneless. She shows no feeling or expression at all. At night, she cries in agony, she can't live anymore Edward. You killed her." I remained motionless throughout Alice's speech, I couldn't bear to hear.

"Edward, please." Alice begged. "I want her back." Alice gave up being mad. I took one look at Alice and whispered in pain, "I'm too late."

Alice left in distraught and went to follow Bella home. Jasper remained quiet until I drank almost half the bottle of Vodka Bella was drinking. I could taste her lips on the rim of the bottle and I sighed.

"What happened?" Jasper speculated.

"I told her I wanted an annulment."

"Why would you do that?" Jasper groaned. "You and Bella_ loved_ each other to distraction, why would you want an annulment?" Jasper hesitated.

"Exactly that. I can't bear to hurt her anymore. I destroyed her. I took away every ounce of happiness she had left. I don't deserve to have the words written on me saying I once married Isabella Swan." Suddenly Jasper understood. I didn't want no string attached, no possible reason to be ever connected to her. To the world we never have been married. "Why didn't you make her sign a prenup then if you knew you would have an annulment?" he fought back.

"Because there never was a day I thought we'd ever be split up." I confessed my real reason.

"I don't want no reminders about the pain I caused her."

*****

_**4 YEARS PRIOR**_

//_"I hate you!!" she punched weak hits into my chest and she screamed with hysteric sobs breaking into her voice. She stepped away from me slowly to lean against the wall, "This is all your fault! I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed._

_"Bella, please. Let's just talk about this rationally."_

_"No! I don't want to talk about this, I don't want to talk to you! I hate you!"_

_"Baby, please…" I begged. My voice getting weaker as well as my body. Inch by inch I walked to her. As I tried to grab onto her wrist she picked up the closet available object and threw it to me that caused my forehead to trickle down in blood. I winced at the pain. _

_"I hate you! I hate your whore! You are all to blame, you all should be dead instead of my beautiful baby who didn't get the chance to live! I hate you! You killed my baby!" Bella dissolved and crumpled into a small hole onto the floor and whimper in grief. I watched her helpless and defensive. I stepped backwards until I reached the wall and slid down to the floor and watched her knowing he could do nothing.//_

_*****_

I never had felt so helpless and useless in all my life. I tried my best to rebuild our relationship back, but how can you fix something when you were the one who broke it. Suddenly and slowly, my heart broke into pieces when her sudden cries came loose. I did the next possible thing, I ignored her and stayed away. I never thought it possible for her to ever be so miserable and hurt. When I met her she was loving and filled with laughter and love I never thought it possible for he to be in complete ruin. I did this to her, I turned her into something she should have never been. I poisoned her and made her heart turn into stone just like mine. I never wanted us to live the way my parents Edwards Senior and Elizabeth did. So much abuse, miserability, hurt, and desperation in wanting something better. I needed that for her. I wanted that for her. I couldn't let her live the life my parent's shared. I can't be that selfish, I want what's best for her though I took all of her wishes in our marriage. After the Tanya incident and the baby incident happening on both terms we both seemed to shield each other away. I started staying in the guest house while she took the home.

*****

**[[BPOV]]** I woke up again around four in the morning. I changed into a pair of boy shorts and a black ribbed tank top and pulled a grey sweatshirt over. I made my way into the kitchen and I found Alice sitting on top of the island drinking coffee. She looked at me and smiled worriedly.

"Can I have one of that?" I asked. She hopped off the island and got to work on my coffee while I took a seat and waited by one of the stools near the island. She handed me the coffee across the island and whispered softly, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. I sighed.

"Alice?" I broke. Silent tears fell, "What's going on? What's happening? He last four years have been hell and pain, it hurts. When I first met Edward we were both so happy, so warm. I loved him despite his past. I loved him then; I love him still. I want him, Alice. I want him back, all of him. He was so beautiful and happy now when I look at him, I get so scared in fear because he's angry all the time. It's hurting and I'm breaking in pieces. And if we are getting this split is somehow going to give his happiness back, I'm going to leave. I wil live in sadness, because is it such a great cost? "

"Sweetheart…" Alice murmured.

"I could still remember our first date so clear to me."

_**9 YEARS PRIOR**_

_//Edward and I were sitting on his own boat in the middle of the ocean right around eight o' clock at night. I was wearing white shorts and a golden bikini top, Edward came behind me sitting with his legs stretched beside me and his arms wrapped around my torso. _

_"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" I asked staring at the night sky._

_"It is gorgeous, but you're beautiful." He murmured in my ear._

_"You're a little biased, but thank you."_

_"Tell me about your parents?" he tried to pry into my life, curiously._

_"They're the most special people I could ever possibly want to have as parents. I admit Emmett and I kind of lost out on having a father figure around and my mom got lonely at times because Charlie had to constantly go overseas for the army, but Emmett stepped up and was the man of the house he always said. My brother is very opposite of me, though, but I love him very much." Edward listened and watched with intense eyes. I laughed. "What about your family, they have to be better than mine?" I smiled. "Quite the opposite actually." Edward's voice faltered. _

_"I wasn't so lucky as your family. My father was the type to get drunk and abuse us to get what he wants out of us. The only one who showed that I mattered was my older brother Carlisle and his fiancé' at the time—Esme. My mom was emotionally and physically abused by my father to care about her own children. When we tried to leave, he didn't care only if I stayed the heir to his own kingdom. Carlisle wouldn't leave without me. He told Esme to get my mom out and put her in a place where she would be safe and stayed in the house with my mentally, stupid father. Now, my mom is in a mental home trying to recover from years of a abusive relationship."_

_"I'm so sorry," my lips trembled._

_"I'm over it, I survived." He smiled. After sitting there through hours of conversation Bella sighed._

_"What's the matter?" Edward asked._

_"I think we outdone ourselves for a first date. It's twelve thirty." She laughed. _

_"I guess we did." He smiled_.//

I woke up to find Alice who left for work. I found a brewing coffee on the counter with a post-it note from Alice: _**I bought you starbucks, it always makes me feel better.**_ I smiled and headed into the shower to get ready for work. I put on a pair of skinny jeans, white flip flops, and a grey long sleeve shirt that cut off my shoulder blades. I grabbed my purse, cell phone, and starbucks and headed to the nursery where I worked. I opened the door to be greeted by Kate.

"Hey, honey. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine I guess." I whispered. Kate knew everything about the quarrel between Edward and I. it was so kind of her to give me a job when I was falling short. I put my bags down under the desk and in a hour the kids started filing in. little Annah came running in colliding and hitting my leg. When I looked down she pulled on my shirt.

"Ms. Bella…" her cute voice called. I got on my knees and smiled.

"Hey there, Annah. How was your weekend?" I asked.

"Daddy took me out for icecrheam and me and momma whent shopping."

"Really! Icecream! What flavor?"

"Strawberry, my favhorite." The day went by and when it was time for nap Annah crawled to me on the couch. "Ms. Bella, cwan you read me a book?"

"Of course, sweetie." I picked up a book from a book shelf and started reading to her quietly and I saw her eyes faltered to sleep.

_**9 YEARS PRIOR**_

_//Edward and I were lying down in the middle of nowhere on top of a blanket. I knew what he was doing; he was just staring at me playing with a strand of my hair while I read a book I was totally interested in. subtly, he came on top of me kissing my forehead, down to my nose, then my cheeks, hen my lips. I laughed pushing him away. He groaned._

_"I'm reading, Edward…" I complained. He quickly pulled my book away and I grabbed it back. I got off the ground and laughed. He got up starting to chase me around the unknown forest. I dropped the book and started running through the forest with Edward right behind my tail. When I looked up he was right in front of me trying to grab me, I turned laughing and when I fell on the floor he tumbled on top of me. I rolled so I could look into his face still continuing to laugh, he pulled my hair back and whispered._

_"I caught you," he whispered._

_"I love you.."_

_"Forever." He drank in my vision and kissed me deeply and there our lusts got to us_.//

*****

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**ONES WHO REVIEW CAN KEEP EDWARD FOREVER !!!!!!!!!**

***SIGH***


	4. CH3 EXIST

I don't own Stephenie Meyer, nor, Twilight. Only the plot and my ideas…..

*****

/~Withstanding Gravity~/

Story Summary: Bella and Edward are about to face a divorce and separation away from each other forever. Bella, always lived a life of happiness in the other, Edward's childhood was filled with rage and neglect. Will looking back at the past save their marriage and save them. What if Bella leaves him with one secret he might never find out...

*****

Author's Note: to my reviewers, high note this: I know you guys are confused with this story, but that's to throw you off and it is part of the story. And this story is a 2 part the first part is their divorce and the second part is the hidden secret so please bear with me. **THANK YOU!!!!**

During their divorce Bella is 28 and Edward is 31.

They first met when Bella was a freshman (19) in college and Edward was a senior (22).

They got married when Bella was a junior (21).

I don't want to give other information because it will give the story away.

Emmett and Bella are brother's and sister's.

Jasper and Edward are cousins.

Edward and Carlisle are brothers.

During the flashbacks scenes sometimes Bella is pregnant if she is she's only 3 months pregnant…. But she loses it through miscarriage and someone of course is to blame. I will follow up on that part.

**PLEASE BEAR WITH ME BECAUSE I DONT HAVE MICROSOFT WORD NO MORE SO NO MORE CORRECTIONS I WOULD HAVE TO DO IT ON MY OWN**

*****

**CHAPTER 3: EXIST**

**[[EPOV]] **I watched her from across the divorce table now "Annulment Table" She looked more exhausted and miserable everyday and I prayed if I leave her she could find comfort in somebody else. I always imagined my life with Bella ever since the day I realized I was in love with her. She didn't care about the damage I had in my life as long as we accepted each other the way we are. Jane, Bella's lawyer asked me a stern question from across the table, "Mr. Masen, may I ask the sudden reason for wanting an annulment?" I stared at Bella with regrets, but quickly pushed it away and hid it with anger and rage.

"I don't want no connections. _As if we never existed_." Bella busted off of her seat in fury.

"_As if we never existed?! Are you kidding me?! _You put me through hell and you sit here telling me you want an annulment because you wish we never have existed. How pathetic, Edward. How can you tell me those words after all we've been through; after everything you put me through. You slept with that whore, you killed me, you killed my baby, and you still continued to sleep around. You put me through so much misery and you hurt me in so many possible ways that you hurt my best friends in the same process. You beat up Jacob because you thought we were sleeping around. You bribe Alice through cash. And you say as if we never existed? It will _never_ go away; you and I will _never _go away. I hate you so much; too much. This is the worse excuse you could ever possibly give, you could never believe that, because me falling in love with you and you falling in love with me would never _not_ exist!" she screamed with madden tears falling in every inch of her eye. Bella stormed out of the building and I followed her in urgency. I saw her melt onto the driver's seat door not caring to open it.

"You don't understand." I whispered.

"Then make me understand! I don' know what's happening, Edward. I don't understand any of it!" she turned to hit me in the chest.

"You'll understand one day," I whispered and turned to leave her to her thoughts. I saw her fight her way into her car and drive off to her only sanctuary.

**[[BPOV]]** I drove through my tears and I fought through my eyes so I was capable of seeing the road and trying my best to avoid a car crash. I made it home running into my bedroom dismissing Alice and Jasper who were sitting on the kitchen's island. I didn't make it on time to my bed I crumbled down into a small ball and screamed my hysteric cries.

"Bella, honey." Alice came in soothing me by rubbing my back. I could feel Jasper's presence by his sudden intake of breathe. "What happened?" he asked in concern.

"He doesn't want to ever remember me. He wants to forget we ever were married. No connections, no remembrance of me." I cried into Alice's shoulder.

"Baby, hat can't be true…" Alice felt sad about my desperation of wanting Edward back after all he put me through I still wanted him with all my will. Jasper suddenly felt uncomfortable and rose off the ground. "I'm going to find Edward. He's probably in the nearest bar drinking up his sanities." Jasper left with a kiss to my forehead. Alice stayed with me in my bedroom only leaving me to make hot chocolate she watched me as I sat numb on my bed and heard my story of my speech in the court room.

_How could he be so stupid?!_ Thinking I'd let him go just like that. I love him, I need him. I can't just let him go. I'm too selfish for that. I can't be who I am without him. He's my every want and need. The next day I had my day off from the nursery and I knew today was the day I had to start to_ try_ and live again. I found a empty box and threw in things that reminded me of him, that belonged to him, any reminders or connections. _As if we ever existed….._

I packaged the box and headed to the post office and mailed it out to Edward Masen. Secretary Aro Volturi. I couldn't handle walking up the doors of Edward's home, use to be my home and not break down into sobs. While I threw random things into the box I picked up the nearest picture I had of him and that's when my will crumbled into dust. I fell into a heap on the floor and remember the first day he approached me to make a pleasant conversation.

_**9 YEARS PRIOR**_

_//I was studying in the library for creative writing class. Books spreaded to my side with my laptop on front of me working on a ten page back-to-back essay. I felt a brush of wind when the cocky rich-boy-with-the-silver-spoon sat directly in front of me. I ignored it and continued with my essay. He grabbed the book I was reading off of for notes and I rolled my eyes with irritancy. _

_"You know it's rude to not say hello to guests." He informed._

_"It's rude to invite yourself when clearly I don't want guests." I sneered._

_"You're feisty aren't you?" he winked._

_"And you're arrogant." She fought back._

_"It's my nature." He huffed. "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm-"_

_"Edward Masen," I cut him off. "I know who you are. Apparently every girl I talked to today had to say something insanely stupid. No wonder men take them for granted."_

_"Hmm… you're observant."_

_"Is it wrong for a girl to be observant?"_

_"No. I don't meet girls who are observant, I usually go for the blonded ones."_

_"Typical." She snorted._

_"What else?"_

_"What else, what?" she asked slightly annoyed._

_"What else have you heard about me?"_

_"You're a baby boy who was born into a family of royalty. Never earning anything for them, you get through to your parents. You toy with girls on a day to day basis, but you have brains in the school books. Your dad owns different companies around the world and your mom use to be the world's famous fashion designer, am I right?"_

_"Apparently you are a good listener too."_

_"Apparently, I'm a magnet to irritating boys." I whispered under my breath._

_"I guess we got off the wrong start, I'm Edward Masen." He stuck his hand out for me to shake. I was going to decide against it when he caught me just starring at his hand. I breathed and shook it. _

_"I don't get a name?" he asked frustrated._

_"Do you deserve a name?" I asked._

_"Tell me: are you one of those stuck up girls always with the bad attitudes and stubborn standards. Who rather stay at home and get fat on junk food than go out and have fun?" he contemplated._

_"Would you walk away if it's the truth?" I menaced._

_"Nope," his lips popped at the 'P' "I like to convert a girl…"_

_"Did you just call me a girl?"_

_"So you're a man?" he huffed in laughter._

_"What do you really want so I could do my best to get rid of you!" I whispered aggravated. _

_"A name, number, and a date." I closed my laptop shut and crossed my arms over it._

_"Do you think I'm that easy and cheap?"_

_"I never implied you were easy or cheap. I like a girl who is educated and smart. I keeps me off my feet." He watched me huff in laughter._

_"A smile! Finally!" it made me laugh more. _

_"Bella Swan," I whispered._

_"What's that?" he pulled in closer._

_"My name is Bella Swan," I looked at him genuinely. _

_"Number and date?" he hoped._

_"Not a chance."_

_"Worth a shot…" he lifted his shoulders._

_"So where are you from?" he asked._

_"Forks, Washington." Before he could strike another question I looked p at my watch and noticed the time. "I'm sorry, but I got to get going. My next class is in fifteen minutes." I got up and pushed my laptop into my shoulder bag and my books. I slunged my bag over my shoulder and we both stood._

_"Nice to meet you, Edward Masen." I gestured out my hand._

_"You too, Isabella." He shook my hand and held it there not letting me go. He took his feel and finally let me go. _

_"Do I get to see you again?" he asked me. I blushed a light red and looked down to my feet. _

_"Goodbye," I said and tuned to waltz out the library._

_"Is that a yes?" he raised his voice causing the librarian to shush him which to my amusement made me giggle_.//

*****

**[[EPOV]]** there was a light knock on my office door when I spoke up not caring who it is, "Come in." Aro, my secretary came into view with a box-like package.

"Mr. Masen, this came in the mail for you."

"Who is it from?" I asked not looking up away from my documents of work.

"Mrs. Masen, sir." That triggered it. I looked up.

"What is it?"

"I didn't open it. I thought you rather do it." He motioned the box forward and put it on top of my desk; right in front of me. I stood up when Aro left the room and I grazed my finger tips on the top of the box. I could smell her strawberry scented shampoo on the box and I feared to be what's inside. I opened it to find junk that was mine, or things I got her, or things she didn't want. Random photos in pictures frames, some scraps of my clothing, a JC Penny necklace I gave her or the leather bounded books I gotten for her. The last item nearly killed me chunks.

It was a leather bounded picture book I gave to her one of her birthdays. She loved it so much I constantly always catch her staying up in the middle of the night just to touch the pages. It was a book I made from the time we first met to the time we made our way to a serious relationship mode. My infatuation in life was music and art. I would always carry me a art pad when we'd stay around the lake and whatever she did weather she read a book, sleeping, listening to music, wrapped with only a white sheet, whatsoever… I would draw her on my art pad and she always had a smile on her face. Or when we were away from each other I'd go to my favorite place in the world and paint her in possible ways I could.

_**7 YEARS PRIOR**_

_//"Close your eyes." I whispered in her ear._

_"Why?" she asked, totally oblivious. _

_"I have a surprise for you."_

_"Should I be scared?" she laughed._

_"You would be if you don't listen." I tried to fake annoyance. She tiptoed to kiss me on the nose and quietly closed her eyes. I took the scarf that was around her neck and tied it around her eyes. Grabbing hold of her hands I sat her quietly on my bed and pulled out the ribbon gift wrapped box Alice helped me with and placed it on her lap._

_"You ready?" I asked._

_"Yes." She beamed. I pulled the scarf off of her face and gestured towards the box._

_"Edward," she exasperated, "I told you I didn't want no presents." She pushed to box to me._

_"Bella, it's yours. Open it. Besides you wouldn't want to hurt me this way, would you?" she stared at me. She hated it when I use the guilt card on her._

_"Did you buy it?" she demanded._

_"Nope. It's homemade. Except for the box and wrappers. That was all Alice's doing." _

_"You promise," she showed me her pinky finger. I wrapped my pinky finger around hers and brought my forehead to hers. "I promise," I sighed. She kissed my cheek and stated tearing off the ribbons and wrappers all too slowly._

_"Are you trying to save the wrapper and ribbons for later?" I got slightly annoyed. She ignored me and continued to open her gift. She pulled open the lift and fought her way through the gift paper. She pulled the big fat book and felt the leather covers and read the quote in the front:_

**Forever my heart will be bound to yours**

_She stringed with silent tears down her eyes. She opened the book to the front page and gasped. Every page was filled with either or drawings, painting, or sketches of her. Turning the pages with complete astonishment tears kept dropping from her eye lids. Only, a few pictures there were with me and they were always with me starring at her of kissing her. _

_She laughed at the sketches I drew of images of me and her in between sex…. She closed the book and placed it on the nightstand and looked up at me. She pushed herself up on the bed so she was kneeling on front of me causing me to look up into her eyes and her brown eyes glistened through the lamp and her tears._

_"It was beautiful," she wrapped her arms around my neck and silently kissed my lips. Hearing her quiet moans and pleas I pulled her underneath me and began my silent, sexual torment to her body_.//

*****

I looked at each picture and didn't notice one taste of sadness in her eyes. And there I was again, bringing myself at fault. I sat back down still continuing to look at every picture refusing to remember he pain I brought her until Aro knocked on my door again.

"What is it?" I growled.

"You're father would like to speak to you." Aro informed and headed out the door once again. After a few moments of being mesmerized by the beauty on the pages, I closed the book and walked up the long stair into my bedroom and placed the book under my pillows. I went out to find my limo waiting for me and headed off to my so called father.

Letting myself in without any authorization to do so my father sat lazily on his office desk.

"Finally, my son has the decency to visit his father."

"Since when were you ever decent or a father?" I spit in anger.

"Since you were born into this world and you're a man, you shouldn't be praised or spoiled those are for women and fools." Edward Sr. matched his sons.

"What do you want so I could get out of here?!" I hissed.

"I heard you and Bella are getting a divorce. For what apparent reason?"

"That's none of your business!" I roared. He laughed menacingly.

"Did you cheat on her? Or she cheated on you?"

"Stay out of it!" I shrieked.

"Exactly like you're mother. She's the reason she's in that dumb hospital. If she never cheated on me for that stupid Cullen and have Carlisle we wouldn't be in this position." He huffed.

"You're the reason we are all in this position. You know what, I'm not going to stand here and waste my living days with you. I'm leaving." I could hear him holing behind me, "I will find out why you two are having an annulment. Trust me!"

I left back to my home to pick up my own car instead of having a driver. I found my Vanquish and headed off to the nearest flower shop and picked out different kinds of flowers: daises, roses, lilies, tulips, etc. I asked them to neatly decorate it and headed off to the hospital.

I went to the front desk and dropped off my hazardous items they think were dangerous. I signed in and went to the all too familiar room. She was sitting on a chair next to the window and I sighed. I pulled out a nearest chair and slid it next to her. I stared at the side of her face while she stared out the window. The view she could never reach.

"Hey, mom…" I faked a cheerful façade. She turned to me with a sad expression. I handed her the flowers in my hand. "I brought this for you." I handed her the flowers she took it in her grasp and tried to smiled.

"How is my baby?" she asked.

"I'm doing fine, mom. How about you?"

"There's nothing to worry about, Edward. I'm fine. And how's Carlisle?"

"He's working at a new hospital in Forks. Apparently, Esme started liking the new scenery of a small town."

We stayed like this for a while just talking and both finding comfort in our lives… I could relate so much to my mother. We both loved and lost. She loved Carlisle's father—Cullen, but knew deep down in he heart she loved my father more and believed if she stayed he'll turn good again. The way he was when they first met. And because of her sacrificing of self for hope, she lost her happiness in the process. But I wouldn't do that to Bella. I will let her give and free her from the choice of trying to save me. I guess I am my father's son. Doomed to a life of mercenary and self-anger.

*****

**REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW ....**


	5. CH4 REGRETS

I don't own Stephenie Meyer, nor, Twilight. Only the plot and my ideas…..

*****

/~Withstanding Gravity~/

Story Summary: Bella and Edward are about to face a divorce and separation away from each other forever. Bella, always lived a life of happiness in the other, Edward's childhood was filled with rage and neglect. Will looking back at the past save their marriage and save them. What if Bella leaves him with one secret he might never find out...

*****

Author's Note: to my reviewers, high note this: I know you guys are confused with this story, but that's to throw you off and it is part of the story. And this story is a 2 part the first part is their divorce and the second part is the hidden secret so please bear with me. **THANK YOU!!!!**

During their divorce Bella is 28 and Edward is 31.

They first met when Bella was a freshman (19) in college and Edward was a senior (22).

They got married when Bella was a junior (21).

I don't want to give other information because it will give the story away.

Emmett and Bella are brother's and sister's.

Jasper and Edward are cousins.

Edward and Carlisle are brothers.

During the flashbacks scenes sometimes Bella is pregnant if she is she's only 3 months pregnant…. But she loses it through miscarriage and someone of course is to blame. I will follow up on that part.

**PLEASE BEAR WITH ME BECAUSE I DONT HAVE MICROSOFT WORD NO MORE SO NO MORE CORRECTIONS I WOULD HAVE TO DO IT ON MY OWN**

*****

**CHAPTER 4: REGRET(Lemon's in this chapter. BEWARE!)**

**[[EPOV]]** After visiting my mother I finally felt a portion of stress lift off of my shoulders. My mother is someone who I would always want around, she gave me life and comfort. She protected me and Carlisle; she did her best to protect us from Edward Sr. until she wasn't strong enough yet. Elizabeth was so strong and powered will; she has so much integrity to even stand up to her husband plus living in fear of his abusive aggression. Maybe if I lost Bella my mother would be the one to help me get out of my depression.

It was three in the morning; I sat up on my bed with my back against the head board flipping through the pages of the book I gave Bella for her birthday. I shut the book closed when I found the blonde conquest stir in her sleep. She pulled onto my waist and looked up at me. I faked amusement.

She flipped herself so she was on her back and I turned so my elbow was leaning beside her head and I was towered over her.

Her loose blonde hair waved out like a fan on the bed sheets and her body white and naked under my body that only had a pair of jeans on. Her hands slid up my chest and back down to my waist. That would probably have made me aroused, but when I met Bella my whole body shutted out to any other girl. Bella was all I need, but maybe if I got use to this and just gave it time. My heat would mend and be happy again.. I didn't even have to be happy as long as she was happy then I'm fine.

I dipped my lips to the blonde's neck who I didn't even know her name ….

*****

_**7 YEARS PRIOR**_

_//We left quickly from the reception of our wedding and couldn't wait to get to our destination. I decided to bring her to one of the islands' my father bought called Guam. Is was completely deserted, just a small cabin in the middle of the woods where we would be staying. She was fast asleep in the boat so I went in to drop our entire bag into the master bedroom of the cabin. _

_I came back out to the boat and lightly pick up Bella trying my best not to wake her and bring her into the bedroom so she could sleep. She usually gets restless after four straight days on a plane and a couple of hours on the boat. After I left to make her sleep I went downstairs to make us the perfect dinner. In the middle of cooking I heard the shower turn on upstairs and I knew she was awake. I found a unused tray and put dinner for two and went upstairs. _

_I walked into the bedroom to find Bella's body wrapped in a white towel and her hair was pinned up with a few strands falling down. She turned to look at me then she caught view of the try._

_"What do you have there?" _

_"I thought about dinner in bed." I thought._

_"Hmm…" she must o liked the idea. She came fourth pulling on the piece of meat and tasting it. She closed her eyes and concentrated._

_"IS it good?" Bella was always the better cook than me. That's what you get when you grew up having cooks and maids around you._

_"I like it," she said. "But mine is better." She wiggled her eyebrows._

_"We just got married and you are already insulting me." She pushed the tray closer into the middle of the table and stood on front of me. Grabbing onto my collar she pulled me while she walked backwards to the middle of the bed. "When did you think the threats would start?"_

_"I was hoping to kick in a few years." I smiled._

_"Well, then, I think you made a mistake on marrying me then."_

_"Never." I nuzzled her neck. Falling into the center of the bed I pulled open her towel and slide my hand in between our bodies feeling her skin that was damp. I carefully and slowly pulled out the pins on her hair while she slowly unbuttoned the buttons of my shirt. Pulling back I threw the shirt off of me and came back down to grab her lips to mine. Devouring every taste and texture. I could feel her hands caressing the bulge in my pants and her lips turned into a smile when she heard my moan. Her fingers moved up to my waist band and pulled off my belt and quickly pushed down my jeans. Getting up just enough I pulled off my pants and threw it in the pile where my shirt was located. The towel was still below Bella. _

_I then snuzzled my face into the bounty of her lush breasts. Heaven, I thought. Restraining my need of pure desire, I whispered raggedly, "Hold me…" she gasped at my rigid arousal. She didn't hesitate, but I cradled my head deeper into her breast, her hands tugging into my hair. One of my legs slid between hers, my rigid member continued to caress her lower torso. I then attacked her nipples with my lips and I could hear her moans faltering. Every time I teased her or licked her, she shifted and arched hard. My hand moved down to her butt and I squeezed every time I pulled one of her nipples to my lips. _

_My hand slid between us and I started rubbing consistently. Suddenly, I felt my long fingers push into her one after the other. I heard her gasped and arched off the bed pulling onto the bed sheets or the pillows. One hand was holding onto the bed the other was pulling onto my hair causing me pain, but I didn't complain. Moving faster and faster, feeling her hips buck into my finger she moaned, _

"_Edward… faster! Ughh… please, yes!" I felt her climax into my fingers and released. She grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me more up to look directly into each other's eyes. I pulled one of her legs over my torso and began kissing her with pure lust and desire. _

"_Bella," I groaned. "I need you, sweetheart, badly…"_

"_Yes," she panted. "Yes, Edward. Please.." I pulled her buttocks to my exploding dick, threatening to dip inside, but not doing so. She began to more impatiently. She moaned. "Please…" she begged._

"_Not yet." I told her. Still sucking on her nipples. I knew how impatient Bella can be so I decided to slip my fingers into her once more and I could hear her hardly being able to breathe, releasing her nipple from my lips I looked up into her eyes and watched how I tormented her. She pumped against my hand. While my fingers worked her I crawled down and started kissing her ribs._

"_How does it feel?" I asked through my moans._

"_Incredible…" she whispered. "Oh, god! Yes! Please, Edward, please, I need you!" she screamed n such passion. I crawled back up and just stared at her, not doing anything. Suddenly, my dick started rubbing against her and she gasped._

"_I love you…" I whispered. She smiled, "I love you too…" she whispered. I carefully and easily slipped inside her when she arched in ecstasy. She gasped. One hand pulling into my hair the other holding onto the bed sheets or the pillows or her will….._

"_Tell me…" I demanded. "Tell me how much you want me." She said nothing just gasping, moaning, groaning….._

"_Do you love me, Bella?" I panted, sliding slickly inside her. "Do you love it when I do this? And this?" she moaned every time I thrusted. _

"_Yes! Fuck! OH GOD, YES, EDWARD!!!!!" _

"_OH, God, I want you." I and Bella came together wildly, and fiercely. She always loved slow and rhythmic in the beginning and hard in the end. I went harder and harder, having lost all my control and then she cried out, climaxing then I came as well….//_

_******_

It's been a week since I've seen Bella besides the divorce room still fighting over an annulment. I couldn't sleep today so I got up and threw anything laying next to me, got in my Vanquish and drove. Stopping by a nearby park I got out and stated walking. In between the forest, a cottage was built here by my grandpa and he gave it to me for anything of purpose. This place was serene to me. I walked inside the cottage where all my art work was—my sculpture, painting, drawings, supplies, everything….. I sat on front of a blank white board and stated painting a mural. I painted Bella. I painted the pain and rejection she must feel. I painted her happiness that burned into misery and agony. I painted the tragedy of why she can't ever have kids again, the unfaithfulness of me sleeping around with Tanya, the pain of the fault I take because it was my fault she lost her baby. The pain I put her through. Everything.

This place is where I drown my despair and pain crumbling in my chest. This is where I isolate myself from the rest of the world. This is where life don't matter to me no more. I was the reason why I lost everything. I'm fully to blame. The reason Bella and I are going through a split. The reason why she can never bear children again. The reason why I can't stand faithful. The reason I can't look into her eyes and say 'I Love You' without feeling guilty over the pain I caused over the years.

*****

_**4 YEARS PRIOR**_

_//"I don't ever want to see her again Edward. I want her outside of my house!" she screamed in anger._

_"Bella, you can't possibly believe what Tanya said too you." I snorted._

_"You're calling me stupid now?!"_

_"No, that's not what I'm saying." Bella has been trying to convince me that Tanya cornered her saying if Bella doesn't leave and get rid of that baby she's going to kill her._

_"Tanya, is usually never that melodramatic." I announced._

_"So you believe her over your wife!" she screams, little tears falling at the corners. _

_"Bella, come on let's talk about this…" I pleaded. _

_"You get rid of her." She demanded. "You tell her to leave this house and never come back. You tell her you have a wife and child that is coming into this world and won't have time for a bimbo like her. Or, you have a choice. Me and your baby will leave."_

_"You're serious…" I murmured._

_"Do I look like I'm kidding, Edward." _

_"I can't fucking believe this!" I yelled in rage. Picking up my keys and storming out of our home. Tanya and I have been best friends since childhood. We understood eachother. We came from the same backgrounds of a fucked up, challenged family….drinking at the closest bar I could find I drank my sorrows deep knowing Bella would never approve of my drinking habits. Tanya then came to sit next to me in comfort. I was so lost the next morning I had no idea what came over me. I was naked in my guest house with a naked Tanya besides me. I found my boxers on the floor and slipped it on. Sitting on the bed with my head in my hands I couldn't breathe .a heavy hangover was in my head, but there was one thing that fought it's way to the surface… Bella…. Suddenly, the door swung open. I looked at the doorway to see a three month pregnant Bella standing by the door way in tears. Tanya even jerked up. When she looked at Bella she sneered and put her clothes on._

_"Bella!" I got up so quick like a spring. Her cries came tumbling down and when I tried to reach for her she stepped back like I burned her. "I hate you…" She screamed in pain._

_"Bella, wait! Let's me explain."_

_"What is there to explain? She slept with that no good whore in our home." She grieved. I couldn't even hear her words._

_"In my defense I was drunk. She wasn't. please, just listen." Without realizing it, I saw Bella lung for Tanya and punch her in the face and suddenly Bella and Tanya were lunging, punching at eachother. I was too shocked until Aro came in helping me to break them apart. While Aro held Bella and I held Tanya Bella screamed in hysteria. But I only pulled Tanya away when she swung at Bella in the stop._

"_Tanya! She's pregnant!"_

"_What is it to you?!" Bella screamed. Aro let go of Bella who fell to the floor, "I hate you. Both of yo—" before she could say anything else she collapsed into conscious and I panicked. I knelt beside her trying to get her up, but she couldn't.//_

_*****_

Suddenly I stopped painting. The tears in my eyes were streaming down knowing what I caused.

*****

**REVIEW. REVEW. REVIEW.**

**ATTENTION:::: I HAVE A NEW STORY BEING READY TO LAUNCH ANYTIME SOON NOT SURE THE EXACT TIME, BUT IT WILL. I WILL LAUNCH OUT THE SUMMARY AND TITLE THROUGH THIS STORY AND MORE FOLLOWUP'S SOON.........**


	6. CH5 DESTROY

I don't own Stephenie Meyer, nor, Twilight. Only the plot and my ideas…..

*****

/~Withstanding Gravity~/

Story Summary: Bella and Edward are about to face a divorce and separation away from each other forever. Bella, always lived a life of happiness in the other, Edward's childhood was filled with rage and neglect. Will looking back at the past save their marriage and save them. What if Bella leaves him with one secret he might never find out...

*****

Author's Note: to my reviewers, high note this: I know you guys are confused with this story, but that's to throw you off and it is part of the story. And this story is a 2 part the first part is their divorce and the second part is the hidden secret so please bear with me. **THANK YOU!!!!**

During their divorce Bella is 28 and Edward is 31.

They first met when Bella was a freshman (19) in college and Edward was a senior (22).

They got married when Bella was a junior (21).

I don't want to give other information because it will give the story away.

Emmett and Bella are brother's and sister's.

Jasper and Edward are cousins.

Edward and Carlisle are brothers.

During the flashbacks scenes sometimes Bella is pregnant if she is she's only 3 months pregnant…. But she loses it through miscarriage and someone of course is to blame. I will follow up on that part.

**PLEASE BEAR WITH ME BECAUSE I DONT HAVE MICROSOFT WORD NO MORE SO NO MORE CORRECTIONS I WOULD HAVE TO DO IT ON MY OWN**

*****

**CHAPTER 5: DESTROY **(This chapter has a lot of flashbacks)

**[[BPOV]] **Alice dragged me to lunch when we both had the same day off, I knew how hard it was for Alice to see me all miserable when in reality she is always so chirpy. I knew she wanted to make a conversation so I thought I would start it off.

"How are you and Jasper?" I knew her so well, she smiled.

"Has he asked you out, yet?" I asked. In truth, I really wanted to know. Jasper is a great guy once you get the chance to know him and I have a feeling he'd keep Alice off her toes.

"Yes, he did." She blushed. _There goes the blush again_. "We have a date on Friday."

"So do you like him?" I squealed, trying to do girl talk… she turned even redder.

"I think I do. He's very charming and sweet."

"Yes he is. I can't believe I didn't introduce you two any sooner." I scolded myself.

"You were caught put in other things for me to be anything important," I knew what she was referring to. Now my body fell into a pool of shadows. I stared at a young couple around the ages of nineteen years old sitting at a corner booth holding hands being young in love. Suddenly, he did the cutest thing and brushed a hair back from her face letting her dip her head down and blush. I smiled, remembering all the simple things me and Edward would do.

*****

_**9 YEARS PRIOR**_

_//I grabbed my usual food of the day—lasagna—something I couldn't leave without, as well as, a bottle of water and salad. I slumped on a empty table at the corner of the cafeteria and tried to contemplate on why Alice is late for lunch—again. I bet she is making out on some guy or tumbling their way to Alice and I's apartment to start some casual sex. Alice is always so feisty. _

_I threw my IPod on one ear and quietly ate my food, trying to ignore all the noisy beasts of the campus. I heard a screeching of the chair across from me and when I looked up its no other than Mr. Edward Masen coming to pick a fight with me. I groaned._

_"What do you want now?"_

_"So that's how you grace my presence?" he feigned hurt. _

_"What presence? To me you don't exist." He showed no inch of hurt or anger; he just smiled._

_"I actually came to join you with lunch."_

_"You have no lunch with you."_

_"I actually just came to watch you and talk."_

_"Talk? Me and you have nothing in common," I spoke in disgust._

_"In fact, I believe we do."_

_"Please, do share." She acknowledged._

_"We are both stubborn, we both fight for what we want, and we both don't give up. Am I quite right?" she lifted an eyebrow._

_"You're observant as well, I give you that." She huffed a laugh. _

_"So do I get a date?"_

_"Why? What do you want so badly? A chance to get into the new girl's pants?"_

_"No in the early stages, but I will." I threw him a olive. "You are pathetic!"_

_"You know if you don't give me what I want I will just keep patronizing you until you give me what I want until you give in."_

_"What makes you think I'll give in?" I asked._

_"Because they always do."_

_"I'm not 'They'." _

_"Prove it." He approved._

_"Fine. I'll prove it, but I'm not calling it a date, more like a meeting."_

_"Good. Tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at eight?"_

_"Good." I confirmed. I watched him turn bumping into a table filled with lust filled girls and I laughed when he managed to let one girl fall. Absolutely hilarious._

_*****_

_**FOLLOWING DAY**_

_"Ready for our date?" he asked when I came out of my bedroom. _

_"It's a meeting." I confirmed._

_"Yes, it is." Edward handed me a dozens of daises and he followed me as I put them in a glass vase. For a guy, he cleaned up well, he wore blue jeans and a white long sleeve button up leaving two buttons un done. "Ready?" he asked. I wore a red spaghetti strap dress that Alice forced me into that flared out right below the knees. _

_"Yes." We walked out to his car and rubbing against my ego he opened the door fot me._

_"Thank you." He drove me to a highly class restaurant. When he parked the car and was about to get out of the car I grabbed a hold of his wrist. _

_"What?" he asked._

_"This restaurant… it's too much." I said nervously._

_"IT's okay. I got cash." He said like it was nothing._

_"That's just it. I'm not a spending person, so it's much worse it I have you spending for me. And since you call this a date, I would never go out with you for a second one."_

_"Why is that?" he asked; curiously._

_"Because this is not my ideal date. Not something I would look forward too." _

_"Why not?" he grew confused._

_"Because it's boring?! There's no interest in going into a restaurant with stuck up high classed people. There's no adventure. Now that's a date: adventure, fun, excitement." _

_"So that's you're theory on a date?" he asked._

_"Yup," I popped._

_"Okay," he smirked. He reversed out of the parking lot and drove me to a secluded forest. A really, really dark forest. So this was our date. Hmmm, I thought._

The next thing I knew I finally gave in and made him take me out on dates. I even made him ridiculously take me to an expensive restaurant or those stupid company parties that were absolutely boring so, that's when Edward had to sneak me to the upstairs bathroom and have mad, wild sex. I remember our first time having our sweet and passionate encounter in my bedroom then it increased to his bedroom, the back of his limo, his car, or anywhere we could find a place in private during school hours.

_It was my sophomore year in college now and Edward graduated last year. One day in the library I was sitting down in the corner wall on the floor reading a book I just found in the library which caught my sudden interest. It was eight o' clock at night and all the lights were turned down low in the school. In the other hand, the librarian gave me a job in the library and they gave me the privilege of giving me a key so I could come in here and read as much as I like. I dimmed down the lights because there were still about three students continuing to study out in the front and continued to read. Suddenly, I heard footsteps and Edward came into view._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked appalled._

_"I was wondering why my girlfriend didn't call me and I came here just to find out she's reading a horrible book." When he sat down cuddling up with me on the floor I hit him on the head with my book._

_"It's a fairly interesting book!"_

_"Catherine's a bitch. She's horrible." I decided to ignore him and continue reading. He started to play with my hair and kiss my neck then the next thing he's doing is pulling my book away from me. Edward knew how capable I am in falling for his sex tricks, but I really wanted to read that book. _

_"Edward," I wailed. "I'm reading." He pulled me under him and straddled my waist. _

_"Edward," I groaned._

_"I wanted to ask you something." He declared._

_"What is it?" he finally had all my undivided attention._

_"I was going to take you somewhere else to ask you, but I guess I'm going to have to do it here." He didn't like the idea._

_"What's going on?" I tried to sit up, but he pushed me back down still straddling my waist. _

_He pulled out a ring from his jacket pocket and I gasped. I looked up at him with shock, his eyes were so intense with longing and future passion._

_"Edward…" I objected._

_"Wait." He halted me. "Before you say anything sensibly stupid, you have to hear what I have to say." I didn't' say another word until I heard what he wanted to say._

_"Bella, I love you more than life itself and I don't ever want to be part from you again. I love you too much and I'm to selfish to ever let you leave me. So, Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I didn't even notice that I had tears streaming down my face. After a couple of minutes of silence I pulled Edward down to me and kissed him softly on the lips. "Is that a yes?" he smiled and I simply nodded. _

_Edward's hands climbed under my dress and I instantly slapped his hand away._

_"Edward, we can't. There are still students here studying." I tried to reason._

_"So… we'll keep quiet." He proposed._

_"Edward." But I was too late. His lips were devouring on mine and I was incapable of getting free of this delicious man's body. His lower body grinded into mine and I lifted my body up to get a feel of his erection. I moaned. He nuzzled the straps of my dress down so it slid to my waist and he hiked the dress up with his legs. He felt my wetness and teased me through the fabric. I slipped my fingers under his jacket and shirt to feel his stoned toned body and had the nerve to touch the V-line just on his waist. He moved up a little bit slipping his jacket off and I pulled his shirt over the top of his head. He came back to hover on top of me and grind down on me again. He moved his lips to my neck and sucked on it inducing a hickey while I felt his hard on over his thick clothed jeans. I heard out asps a couple of times when I slipped his jeans down below his waist. With efficient hands he released me from my bra and dug himself into the bounty of my breasts._

_"Edward?"_

_"Hmm…" still continuing to lick and tease my nipples. _

_"We can't get caught," I warned him through my moans. I felt his smirking lips on my torso when he dipped his tongue in the inside of my belly button. He crawled lower and pulled my underwear down with his teeth and quickly I felt his lips probing on my pink lips._

_"OH, Edward, yes!!!!" I whispered out moans. I tugged on his hair and forced his face deeper inside. He pulled away my hands and forced my hips down from constant movings. _

_"Edward, right there, OH God!" I exclaimed. I the felt two finger slip into me and I let out a harsh moan. Then, it went harder and faster, harder and faster, harder and faster…._

_"Baby, I'm cuming…. Edward, I can't hold it." Then, I released my spasms. Edward quickly started licking me up o satisfaction and my quite moans showed fact that I didn't have enough. He crawled on top of me kissing me and devouring the insides of my mouth and I could taste myself._

_"How do I taste?" I asked._

_"Explicit and naughty…" he played cocky with me. Without me knowing a huge cock filled me inside and I moaned. I knew I couldn't contain my scream._

_"Edward, I can't… I need to scream…" I moaned. Edward clapped his hand onto my mouth moving in and out of me slowly in a teasing way. I grabbed onto his hair—a signature movement for me—and tugged. Then, staying on status quo he plunged into me that I arched into him feeling the sweaty body heat and our dripping juices… too quickly I heard him moan quietly in my ear. _

_"Bella, I love you." Then, he released his seed into me.//_

_*****_

**[[EPOV]]**

here I sat: drunk and miserable. I owned this bar so they didn't question me or told me to stop when I kept feeding my senses with alcohol. A stereotypical lady approached me with lust filled eyes and sat down in the stool right next to me.

"Are you here alone?" she asked.

"Yeah," I slurred. I didn't take my eyes off of the shot glass right on front of me.

"Are you waiting for anyone here?"

"Nope. No lady here, apparently I'm ongoing an annulment."

"She divorced you?" she asked.

"No." I sighed. "I want an annulment with her." Its like talking to a four-year-old.

"Why would you want that?" she asked again!

"Because I destroyed her," I slumped. With saying that she got off her seat and turned to leave. I whispered under my breath, "I killed her and now I'm paying the price." I could feel tears forming in my eyes until I pushed them to the back of my eye lids and forgot about it. I stormed out of the bar, but I knew I couldn't run away from my issues, instead I tried to remember when Bella told me she was pregnant with our child.

*****

_**5 YEARS PRIOR**_

//_I heard cries when I let myself into Bella's apartment she shared with Alice. I opened her bedroom door to see her looking so distraught. Her hair was messy; she wore a pair of black boy shorts and my school jacket. She was slumped into the corner with her hands around her torso clutching a object in her hand._

_"Bella, baby, what's the matter?" I knelt down on front of her trying to look up into her eyes. She looked at me and her face had so much defeat and disappointment. She grabbed my hand and put the long object in her hand and gave it to me. I looked up at her then I looked at the object. It was a pregnancy test. I gasped. _

_"Bella, you're pregnant?"_

_"I am," she shivered with tears. "My parents are going to kill me. They are going to kill us." She cried. I grabbed her into my arms and smoothed her back._

_"They aren't going to kill us." I smiled at her. She looked up at me in confusion._

_"Edward, my parents hate you. They don't like the thought of you. They didn't even show up at my wedding only Emmett did."_

_"Bella, I love you."_

_"Edward, I'm scared." She grieved_.//

*****

I love Bella with everything I have, but how can you love someone when you know that all you ever so is hurt them.

I know that I took everything for granted with her. I pulled her away from the bond she has with her family, the baby she can't have, and her happiness.

I'm going to do the noble thing.

I'm going to leave and be miserable; it's the only way she can ever find happiness.

*****

**REVIEWS ARE MY INSPIRATION AND SO FAR I AIN'T GETTING WHAT I WAS EXPECTIONG.**

**SO LETS GO FOR 25 REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE SOONER ........**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**HINT, HINT: NEXT CHAPTER CARLISLE&ESME ENTER.... OHHHHHHHHHHHH.......**


	7. CH6 CARLISLE&ESME

I don't own Stephenie Meyer, nor, Twilight. Only the plot and my ideas…..

*****

/~Withstanding Gravity~/

Story Summary: Bella and Edward are about to face a divorce and separation away from each other forever. Bella, always lived a life of happiness in the other, Edward's childhood was filled with rage and neglect. Will looking back at the past save their marriage and save them. What if Bella leaves him with one secret he might never find out...

*****

Author's Note: to my reviewers, high note this: I know you guys are confused with this story, but that's to throw you off and it is part of the story. And this story is a 2 part the first part is their divorce and the second part is the hidden secret so please bear with me. **THANK YOU!!!!**

During their divorce Bella is 28 and Edward is 31.

They first met when Bella was a freshman (19) in college and Edward was a senior (22).

They got married when Bella was a junior (21).

I don't want to give other information because it will give the story away.

Emmett and Bella are brother's and sister's.

Jasper and Edward are cousins.

Edward and Carlisle are brothers.

During the flashbacks scenes sometimes Bella is pregnant if she is she's only 3 months pregnant…. But she loses it through miscarriage and someone of course is to blame. I will follow up on that part.

**PLEASE BEAR WITH ME BECAUSE I DONT HAVE MICROSOFT WORD NO MORE SO NO MORE CORRECTIONS I WOULD HAVE TO DO IT ON MY OWN**

*****

**CHAPTER 6: CARLISLE&ESME**

**[[BPOV]]** This is one of the best nights of sleep I had since me and Edward's split until it was ruined by a very annoying Alice. I growled in irritation and threw the blankets over me when she pulled my curtains back.

"Rise and shine Isabella. We are going shopping!" she spoke in joy. I groaned once more.

"Alice, I'm still tired."

"Nuh uh, I didn't let you come to live with me again just to be in a mopey mood and ruin mine." She triggered. I laid there in bed just staring up at the ceiling until I got up and put on the best smile I could bring.

I threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a gray long sleeved hip hugger shirt. I grabbed my purse and followed a hyperactive Alice out the door who handed me a coffee cup. We drove to the nearest mall and followed Alice into one of the clothing department stores and tried my best to act all excited about shopping. Me and Alice went to different stores and both bought different items that fit our needs.

I was walking down the aisle and a gorgeous blonde who I didn't get the look of her face accidentally bumped into me and I heard her worried apologies. Her voice seemed all too familiar. She looked up at me and I stopped dead on my tracks.

_Tanya. _

She then glared at me with evil death eyes.

"On second thought. I'm not sorry." She crossed her arms over her chest. I didn't know what to feel at this point. I stood there frozen and unattached to the world. I couldn't believe the women who caused me so much pain in this universe is standing right before me. I wanted to be mad at her, I had all the rights in the world to throw the most nastiest things into her face, but I couldn't bring myself to thought.

"Are you mute?" she blew in frustration. I couldn't say anything, I wouldn't say anything. Then Alice turned the corner. She looked at me holding up the cutest shirt until she caught a glimpse of what I was feeling and turn to Tanya.

"Well, well. Isn't it the bitch from the corner block," Alice sneered. Alice hated Tanya since the beginning, Alice was the one who convinced me that Tanya sees Edward more than a friend and I went into action.

"Well, well. Isn't it the bitch with too much caffeine up her ass," Tanya striked back. I probably would have laughed at that, but I didn't have no strength at all.

"What do you want?" Alice groaned.

"Nothing. Just to make your life hell." She grimaced.

"You already done plenty," Alice informed. I wasn't one to cause scenes, but Alice was never wronged by it. Alice and Tanya continued to glare words back at each other and each time there voices grew. I stood there and heard all the powerful vulgar words coming out of the both of them not really listening to what they were saying.

Then a familiar couple came up behind Tanya.

"Isn't it the little Tanya who played with little Edward in the backyard." Carlisle reminisced.

"Carlisle," Tanya jumped. "What are you doing in town?"

"I'm here on business and here to visit my stupid brother."

Oh," she smiled at the fact they were talking about Edward. Alice groaned.

"Tanya, don't you think you should leave Bella alone. She has been through enough." Tanya winced. She'd never defile Carlisle, she was too scared of him, but at the same time she didn't want to show weakness around me.

"Why? She means nothing to us, she's lower than us." Tanya threatened.

"So are you saying that I'm lower than you, Tanya?" Esme asked with a fierce tone. "I was just like Bella when I first met Carlisle. Just because were lower than you doesn't' mean we don't deserve the same equal respect."

With that Tanya busted out of the clothing store in anger.

I jumped into Carlisle's arms then Esme's. i haven't seen them in so long and I missed them desperately. "Bella, how are you?" Carlisle asked me sympathetically. I never once lied to Esme and Carlisle, I grew to love and cherish both of them.

So I gulped and answered, "Surviving." Esme's eyes pierced in mine and waited for me to crash so she'd catch me. But I sucked it up and pulled Alice's wrist forward.

"Esme, Carlisle. This is my best friend Alice." Alice smiled and leaped into their arms and introduced herself. Carlisle and Esme laughed at the hyper active self.

"Alice Brandon, I heard so much about you." Carlisle informed.

"Really?" she quirked. Alice stared at me, but I never told Esme and Carlisle about Alice.

"Yeah. My cousin Jasper Whitlock can't shut up about a beautiful Alice Brandon." Alice then blushed. I had to giggle because it's true—Jasper can't shut up about Alice.

"I wasn't going to be here in town for a couple of weeks, but Jasper convinced me to come back to set Edward straight so I took up on my job offer." I frowned.

"Maybe we should go and grab something to eat," Esme offered. "Even you Alice."

"Sure," Alice and I said in unison.

In thirty minutes we all were at a simple restaurant eating hamburgers and fries. We all caught up on a lot while Alice introduced herself to the life she lives. Carlisle and Esme currently lives in Forks where my family and I grew up. Esme gave me a follow up story on my brother Emmett and Rosalie since I haven't being doing a great job on contacting them about my whereabouts. From the information I found out—Carlisle is working tremendously at Forks Hospital and is doing his best to withstand his work, Esme is working on a once-in-a-while-basis architect and is helping the Forks public on building a new nursery school. Emmett is currently the football coach at Forks High and Rosalie is currently a stay at home mom who's taking care of their son—Conner Swan.

Alice bid her goodbyes because tonight is her date with Jasper. I hesitated to leave because I missed Carlisle and Esme too much to leave.

"Go ahead, Alice. I'll get her home." Esme noticed my dilemma. Soon after Alice left Esme told Carlisle that Esme and I would be taking a walk and we will be taking the bus back home. Esme and I walked through these streets and it was chilly. Esme was always worried about me, just how worried she is with Edward. Esme always had the soul and heart for a mother.

"How have you been?" Esme controlled her expressions.

"I'm trying. I really am." I admitted.

"I know you are." She whispered underneath her voice. "Bella, what happened?" she hesitated.

"Didn't Edward tell you anything?" I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at her.

"Edward is not the Edward we grew fond of, he's not the same. He's always angry and violent, so direct. Just like his father. He's not compassionate or a sweetheart like when you two first fell in love, he isn't the cocky and conceded Edward. He's different, he's not whole." Esme mourned. Esme always loved Edward with deepest emotion. It took me a while to notice Esme stopped speaking and waited for me to announce my part.

I pushed my hands into the pockets of my trench coat and I breathed.

"Everything went wrong and broken. We were happy and loving when I found out I was pregnant despite the fact my parents hated Edward, but we loved each other. One day, Tanya threatens me, I confront Edward about it, and he doesn't believe me. We got into a nasty fight; he left, next day he's laying naked in the guest house with Tanya. Tanya and I got into a fight; I take a wrong fall and end up in the hospital finding out I couldn't have children again," I noticed tears started sliding down my face, but Esme urged me to continue. "I blamed Edward for everything and such a simple thing set me off. Edward tried his best to help me bounce back again, but I couldn't. When he left to London on a business trip I never felt alone in my life and I thought he finally grasp the decision of leaving me. I tried to commit suicide and I was locked up into the hospital on suicide watch. Alice contacted Edward, but he never came until about a month. Edward did his best, he tried to pull me back, but soon his hope gave up and he retreated. We lived years in turmoil and we stayed away from each other. Soon he started drinking again and bringing random women into the guest house to forgot about everything. When I started to clutch the fact that I could be losing him I approached him and told him that I'm sorry for everything and maybe we could try and go back to the way it was. The next thing he did broke my heart in to pieces. He just gave me one last kiss and slipped his ring off of his finger and handed it to me and left me broken. I cried for days then when I finally got to see reality again Alice came to pick me up. I haven't felt so worthless and despicable. Everyone's saying that maybe I can get a second chance, a clean slate without Edward after all it is his fault," I looked at Esme. "But I can never see this as his fault. I love him too much. I can't ever have a second chance without Edward, a clean slate. I never dreamt a world without Edward when he walked into my life. He may have hurt me, but it doesn't mean I didn't hurt him back. Esme, I love him. I love him so much that I would rather live with him hurting me constantly than not have him at all." I started crying into her arms and she rubbed me like how she would rub a child.

"Esme, I want him back!" I sobbed.

"Sweetheart, we all do." She soothed.

**[[EPOV]]**

"Mr. Masen, you have a visitor here for you." Aro informed me. Not caring who it was I told Aro to let him through. When the door shut closed I looked up. A perfect replica of Carlisle stood on front o me and I jumped out of my seat.

"Carlisle!" I smiled. I haven't smiled in such a long time, it's good to know my brother had that effect on me. I strode over to him and hug him.

"How have you been, Edward?" he asked. I knew where he was getting at and I knew who he as pointing the conversation at then my smile fell.

"I'm doing fantastic," I lied.

"Bullshit," he laughed. "You aren't doing fine and you can't lie to me about it." Carlisle ended the topic. "How's business life treating you?" he threw a disgusted look.

"Stressing and tiring." I added. "How's death duty coming along?"

"Not everybody dies in a hospital Edward Masen." He scolded.

"Most of them do," I whispered under my breath.

"How's your father?" Carlisle spit. Carlisle never really shown anger towards anybody, but he always made a exception to Edward Sr. for always causing treachery in our lives. For abusing us; for causing—physical, mental, and emotional pain to our mother.

"Your seriously asking me that question?" I huffed.

"Just asking to see if he died yet because I wouldn't know." He coughed out.

"How's mom?" he asked genuinely.

"She's getting better, making progress. She responds and talks now, but she's still scared of going outside just for a little while."

"Step at a time." He answered. "Maybe we should visit mom?" Carlisle intruded.

"Yeah, sure." I need only fifteen minutes and then we can go."

Carlisle and I made our way into the mental hospital walking our ways into the all too familiar hallways. We made it to the door our hearts were connected too and knocked. I carefully opened the door and I smiled. Mom was sitting at the same seat she was on the last time I was here. I made my way and put my chair directly in front of her.

"Mom, someone's here to see you." I gestured to Carlisle. Carlisle handed her the flowers he bought on our way over here and placed it on her lap. She looked up and she gasped.

"Carlisle, my baby…" she cried.

"Hey mom." He acknowledged. He bent down to embrace her and when he was about to let go she wouldn't let him. He laughed. Carlisle brought a chair besides me and our mom put her two hands on both of our cheeks.

"My two baby boys." She cried.

"Mom, we aren't babies anymore." I shimmed. Carlisle grabbed my neck in a chockhold and tugged his hand into my hair. "What are you talking about you are always going to be my little brother." I pushed him off me to see my mother smile at us.

"We love you mom," I reminded her.

"I know you do." We stayed talking to her about her day in the hospital and we finally got her out of her room just to walk down the hallway until she panicked and ran back into her room. My mother was making progress and I was glad. I would remain forever until she gets better.

I took Carlisle back to my home and made a couple of drinks for us. When we took a seat to play a game of cards he looked at me.

"So tell me what's going on?" Carlisle demanded.

"About what?"

"Don't play stupid, Edward. It would have been better to find about your divorce with Bella from you not from the tabloids." I sighed. I knew my brother would choke me on this one way or the other.

"It's not a divorce, it's an annulment. At least I'm trying."

"Edward what happened?" his voice changed. Suddenly I felt comfortable about telling my brother what happened until my memories drifted.

_**4 YEARS PRIOR – NOVEMBER**_

_//"Bella you need to eat," I urged her. She didn't flinch._

_"Bella, please…" I begged. She looked up at me and I wish I didn't, her eyes were rimmed with red and purple and it had so much depth to it—hurt, pain, betrayal... Should I go on? _

_"Please?" she questioned. "Please is such a strong word," she spoke like a robot. "Yet, everybody takes from me asking without permission to take what belongs to me. The word please isn't known to me."_

_"Bella I'm begging you." I scooted the plate of food I brought upstairs for her._

_"Edward," she whispered emotionless. "Did you ever love me at all?" a tear slipped from her face._

_"Of course I do. I still do—I'll always love you."_

_"Do you still?" she asked me while her voice quaked._

_"Always," I confirmed._

_"Then what's going on now?" she lost to control her tears. "What's happening to us? Where are we going wrong, Edward?!" she cried. I crawled towards her on the bed straddling her while she turned her head avoiding my gaze. I put my hands on both sides of her and leaned in to whisper into her ear._

_"Because of what I've done. You gain to not trust me no more and I understand completely. This can't just go away over night, Bell. I love you, sweetheart, but I can't forget what I've done. I'm sorry for everything I caused you because now I wake up every morning seeing treachery in your eyes and it's impossible for us to be happy." …..//_

_**3 YEARS PRIOR**_

_//"Edward!" Alice panicked from the other end of the line._

_"Alice, what's wrong?" I urged for her to calm down._

_"You have to come home." She lightly commanded. _

_"I can't. I'm in London on a business trip."_

_"Edward, Bella's in the hospital again." She murmured._

_"What happened now?" I groaned throwing my head into my hands. _

_"She tried to kill herself Edward." She informed. I sighed. Its weird how I felt nothing at all in this point. I didn't feel anger or worry, just stress…._

_"I can't come home, Alice." I voiced._

_"What do you mean you can't come home, Edward?! Bella tried to kill herself! She tried to end her life and yet you sit there not caring at all! What kind of human being are you?! Why did you even marry her in the first place if you are going to treat her like this? She deserves better, Edward!"_

_I didn't flinch at her words. I just threw my head down in irritation._

_"I can't come home yet, Alice…" and I hung the phone down. I finished what had to be done in about a week, but I knew what would be waiting for me back home so I decided to linger and wallow it out. Then, I called Alice telling her I will be home. When I came out of the airport Alice and Aro waited for me. Aro offered me his 'Welcome home' greeting while I received a slap from Alice. A hard, burning slap._

_ I arrived at the hospital and was informed that she had to stay under suicidal watch. I walked into her room and my heart dropped in anguish. She was lifeless and she wasn't Bella…._

_There was nothing holding her onto this world. Nothing at all. _

_Soon as the doctor left I sat by the edge of the bed looking at her while her eyes were glued to the wall on front of her. _

_"Bella," I reached for her hand on her lap. When my hand rested on it she pulled it away, but continued to stare at the wall. "Bella?" I asked once more, but she unresponsive._

_"Please, look at me…" I begged. After a few seconds she turned to me. Under her eyes were black of lack of sleep and her hair had different tangles in them._

_"Do you want to go home?" she carefully nodded. I handed her a bag of clothes and quietly and all too slowly she stood and changed right in front of me. Not caring in what state she was in. while she changed I got a glimpse of the cuttings on her wrists and neck. I looked more closely to find many bruises on her thighs. _

_I was gone a month! Shouldn't those have been gone by now…._

_Instead of the hideous hospital robe she now wore a pair of white shorts and a black tank top, but her bruises on her upper thighs still showed and the cuts on her arms. I slid off my jacket and wrapped it around her. She pulled the jacket on better than I did. I turned her around and brushed her hair more better and pulled it back with a rubber band. _

_She still didn't move._

_I turned around to look at he, but she wasn't looking at me she was lost._

"_Look at me," I whispered. She stared at me dead in the eye and her lips trembled._

"_I want to go home." She trembled with fear. I grabbed her by the wrist and walked her out of the hospital. Driving down the road we passed by a familiar cemetery then Bella touched my hand on the steering wheel lightly. I stopped the car. She quietly got out and walked through the gates and I sighed following right behind her. She found the all to tombstone and dropped to her knees. They usually don't bury unborn babies, but Bella refused and chose to have a funeral for our unborn baby boy. The child she always wanted. On the tombstone it read:_

Edward Charlie Masen

"Slept before he could live and love."

_Bella then curled up into a ball and stayed silent. I got down on my knees and ran my fingers through her hair. She didn't shed one tear or one weep she just stayed silent. _

_Two weeks passed and I tried my best to get her going again, but I had no hope. Suddenly, I retreated from her because every time I came close to her she's break town into sobs whispering words like: You destroyed this family….. You killed our baby…. He didn't have a chance to live…. You are just like him…. _

_One night I came home drunk from the bar doing a lusty lady right behind me. I brought her into my guest house master room and did my important business with her. In the middle of the night I heard soft whimpers from outside of the door and I got up careful to not wake up the unconscious women—who's name I did not know—and reached the door._

_My heart stopped._

_Bella curled herself into a little ball in the corner of the wall and sobbed into her knees. I squatted down on front of her and placed my hand on my cheek. Butterflies started swimming in the pit of my stomach when she held onto my wrist and knelt her face into it more. That's the first gesture she ever made. _

_"I—I… had a… nightmare. And you weren't … in bed." She sobbed._

_"It's okay, baby." I carried her into the living room and woke up the girl immediately and chased her out. I found out her name was—Lauren Mallory whom was all generic. When I got back into the livin room Bella still continued to sob. When I sat next to her she crawled ontop of my lap and grabbed onto my neck._

_"Edward, I'm sorry…. I know I get mad at you all the time and blame you for everything, but I need you so badly. I love you, Edward. Though, I'm not showing it or making an effort, but I love you so much. Please, don't leave me. Please, don't." she cried and begged and cued and begged. _

_Nothing changed after a few months. We just continued to ignore eachother and remain our distances. I walked into the guest house after work one day to find Bella in the living room shivering. I walked towards her and sat down on the small coffee table on front of her._

_"Bella, what's the matter?"_

_"Nothings the matter." She said lifeless._

_"Then what are you doing here?" I asked quietly._

_"Can I ask you a favor?"_

_"Anything?"_

_"Give me another chance." She begged._

_"Another chance? What did you do that deserves a second chance?" I whispered._

_"For giving up and breaking your heart. Maybe if we can start all over we can make it. We can survive. Because I still love you, Edward and maybe after all the blame and hurt I put on you maybe you can still love me too." She grieved._

_"Bella, after everything that happened you think we can still go back to the way it was. After all this bullshit?" I asked._

_"If were strong enough and if were willing." I stared at her that almost seemed like forever and leaned in to kiss her on the lips .that small kiss erupted to something big and unthought-of. Our tongues played war with eachother and so did our hearts. I pulled away and stared at her and through that kiss I knew my answers. I knew nothing would solve our issues or make things go away. Nothing will change._

_"I can't," I whispered. She looked at me like her wounded animal. I nervously and shakingly pulled the silver band around my left finger and pulled it off. I looked into Bella's eyes and knew for sure this is the only moment I can do this. I placed it on top of the coffee table next to me and kissed her forehead for a one last goodbye. Walking out of the house her cries cut me like a knife.//_

_

* * *

_

_Thanks. Please, please review. I'm coming shot guys. Reviews are my inspiration, but I'm not getting the reviews I'm hoping for._

_After this chapter I'm aiming for 25 REVIEWS before I post anything up. _

_Hopefully this will motivate you to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW ...._

_thanks for all the support _


	8. CH7 TWISTED

I don't own Stephenie Meyer, nor, Twilight. Only the plot and my ideas…..

*****

/~Withstanding Gravity~/

Story Summary: Bella and Edward are about to face a divorce and separation away from each other forever. Bella, always lived a life of happiness in the other, Edward's childhood was filled with rage and neglect. Will looking back at the past save their marriage and save them. What if Bella leaves him with one secret he might never find out...

*****

Author's Note: to my reviewers, high note this: I know you guys are confused with this story, but that's to throw you off and it is part of the story. And this story is a 2 part the first part is their divorce and the second part is the hidden secret so please bear with me. **THANK YOU!!!!**

During their divorce Bella is 28 and Edward is 31.

They first met when Bella was a freshman (19) in college and Edward was a senior (22).

They got married when Bella was a junior (21).

I don't want to give other information because it will give the story away.

Emmett and Bella are brother's and sister's.

Jasper and Edward are cousins.

Edward and Carlisle are brothers.

During the flashbacks scenes sometimes Bella is pregnant if she is she's only 3 months pregnant…. But she loses it through miscarriage and someone of course is to blame. I will follow up on that part.

**PLEASE BEAR WITH ME BECAUSE I DONT HAVE MICROSOFT WORD NO MORE SO NO MORE CORRECTIONS I WOULD HAVE TO DO IT ON MY OWN**

*****

**CHAPTER 7: TWISTED**

**[[EPOV]]** I came out of the company office building to leave from work and to head home to drink my sorrows away. I got in my car and drove not caring whos in the way until I came across a beautiful sight—Bella. But Bella wasn't alone, she was with Jacob. Jacob and I never were one to get along, but I knew the truth about him and Bella's relationship—just friends. It wasn't Jacob that disturbed me, it was the biggest smile on her face. I remembered ho I was the reason for her happiness and smiles, but that reason died a long time ago. I watched them while his hand gripped hers knowing it's a simple gesture. He handed her an ice-cream cone and she took it gracefully.

They walked down the stony path and sat comfortably on a nearby bench. Jacob bent down to ear length and whispered something in her ear and her face turned to stone and tears started sliding down her face. She looked up at him and smiled turning her head forward her eyes pierced into mine. I looked at her and what she did was unexpected—she smiled. I returned her smile and reversed out. I tried to ignore the smile she had on her face because it was so different from the other smiles I've seen. It was sad and painful, but no regrets—all sympathy, heart, and soul. She meant so much to me and she thinks I don't, but if I could let her see I would, but that would mean she'd fight against the annulment. I will give her, her freedom even if it means pain. I'm paying for my mistakes and the price I'm paying is losing the girl I wanted forever. Someone will sweep her off of her feet and someone else will make her smile, but it won't ever be me. It's can't be. I already took away her chance for her to ever have children, but I won't take the chance for her to be happy. That's my chance for forgiveness, my salvation.

**[[BPOV]]** Soon as I got home I slumped down on my bed while light tears fell down onto my pillow. Jacob insisted for me to get out more often and so I did. At least I try that I did. He picked me up and knew my weakness for vanilla ice cream. We walked and talked and reminisced until he told me in my ear that he understood what I'm going through. Ever since his split with Leah he missed out on so much of our lives. When tears crawled down my face I looked up; saw the most beautiful face—Edward. His eyes had so much emotion and he looked so defenseless. Coming home I fell onto my bed in defeat.

When I woke up in the midst of morning I was so exhausted and I couldn't sleep. I forced myself off of my bed and crawled my way into the shower. Getting ready for work at the nursery I pulled on a pair of grey skinny jeans, black tank top, grey button hat, and a grey pullover jacket. I grabbed my bag and cup of coffee Alice left for me on the counter and left.

I arrived to the nursery with Annah running to me with arms spread. I lifted her up to my awaiting arms and carried her into the nursery.

"Miss Bella?" her tiny singing voice sung out.

"I wish you were my mommy…" she said innocently.

"Why is that? Your mommy loves you."

"No she doesn't. her and daddy are always fighting it scares me." I sat her on top of the counter and I rested my wrists on both sides of her.

"Your mommy and daddy fight?"

"Yes."

"Next time when mommy and daddy fight you know what you do. You go under your bed and close your eyes as tight as you can until you can't hear anything at all, okay?"

"Okay," she sang with so much conviction. The day went by slower than other days and it was finally time to go home. I got into my car and drove down the foggy road to me and Alice's apartment until my phone started buzzing. I reached over to the passenger's seat and pulled out my phone to answer it.

"Hello," I answered without looking at the ID Caller.

"Bella, its Seth." His voice wasn't hard to recognize.

"Hey, Seth. What's up?"

"Uh…" he said nervously. "I was wondering if you could come down the police station to pick up Edward?" _Edward! Why?_ Why would Seth called for Edward?

"What happened Seth?"

"Edward and Jacob got into a rough fight."I stepped the breaks.

"_What?_" luckily nobody was behind me at the moment.

"Yeah, they kind of went at it. I'm here right now picking up Jacob, but they want you down here since you're still his wife." I threw my head to the steering wheel and groaned.

"Yeah. I'll be there." I slammed the phone shut and turned the car around.

Arriving at the police station I made my way into the building and signed in. one of the officers escorted me to the cells were Jacob and Seth came walking out of. I took one look at Jacob and he had a black eye and a busted lip walking limp. I gasped.

"Jacob!" I instantly blamed myself. "Jacob, I am so sorry…"

"It's okay Bella, it's not your fault." He soothed me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now. I tell you though Edward can really hit." He laughed a harsh laugh. That's what you get when you grew up with an abusive father. The office advised me to hurry and so I did. Walking to one of the cells I stared right dead in the eye of Edward Masen. He looked at me and then threw his head back down. The cell doors opened and Bella watch Edward exit out coming towards her before she turned to leave.

"Wait, Bella. I'm sorry." Edward did his best to grovel.

"_You're sorry_? You beat up one of my best friends and your telling me you are _sorry_?!" I pulled away from him and left through the front doors of the police station.

"Bella, wait!" he pleaded. Bella turned to him with death glares.

"I get a call from Seth saying you and Jacob get into a ridiculous fight. I come here to find Jacob with a black eye, busted lip, and he's limping! And I look at you without a scratch. Whose side am I going to believe?! I have to pay three hundred dollars to bail you out. Three hundred dollars! I can't even survive out here in the world and I have to bail you out for a stupid fight! I should have let you rot in there." My anger got the best of me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I shrugged it off and headed for my car just to find out that it's getting towed. "You have got to be kidding me?" I let out a huge scream. I turn to Edward and punched him in the chest.

"I hate you, Edward! I give up—I give up you, I give up me, I give up us. I can't take it anymore."

"Bella did you think I intended this to happen?"

"I don't know how your fucken twisted mind works, Edward. You're delusional." Edward sighed. he grabbed my forearm and walked towards his car that has been brought my Aro.

"Let me take you home," Edward suggested.

"No. I am not going anywhere with you." I pushed him away, but failed miserably.

"Doesn't be a brat," he threw out irritated. "I can take you home. I have a car. What are you going to do? Walk?"

"As long as I get far away from you as possible, I'm fine." I spit. I knew when I boiled his patience and it's one of these times. He pulled my arm once again and dragged me to the passenger's seat of the car and threw me in. the anger on his face gave me the proof to stay quiet.

He took the wrong turn until I told him: "This is not the way to my apartment," I reminded him.

"I'm not going to the apartment."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Bella, just shut up for once and be quiet and wait." He coughed up.

Edward drove to an unknown lake I have never seen before and he just stopped the car and parked. He got out of the car and walked up a thin trail I couldn't see through the dark.

After sitting there for quite a while I got out of the car and threw my grey pullover jacket on and followed him.

**[[EPOV]]** I stood in the front of the small cabin in the middle of nowhere. I waited for Bella to come and just when I was about to give up—she did. She stood next to me and sighed. Looking at the cabin she got confused.

"Edward where are we?" she asked.

"My favorite place in the world." I whispered and made my way through the front door. I found the key under the mat and opened the door. I threw the key on the table and turned to see Bella still by the doorway.

"Come on," I told her from the stairway. She looked at me nervously and I smirked. I walked upstairs to feed myself with peace and longing.

My grandfather gave this cabin to me because growing up I loved to hang out here by the lake, it's where I got my inspiration to draw. As soon as he passed away his will stated that this whole lake and cabin belonged to me. The cabin was two stories; the bottom floor was a living room and a small kitchen. Upstairs, I opened up all the rooms and broke the walls down so it could be one whole platform. Everything just for my art, my drawing, and my peace….

I made my way to the canvas lying next to the open window. I felt footsteps coming up the stairs and I knew it was Bella. There was a table against the wall filled with papers of drawings and paintings scattered all over the place. Different shelves on the opposite wall filled with paint brushes, paint, coloring utensils, etc. different sculptures were laid across the scene around me along with canvases of paintings and drawings. Even the walls were painted and splattered on.

I heard a gasp behind me. I knew what she was seeing. In her eyes every drawing, painting, sculpture I did was beautiful to her. But it wasn't the creation and the artistic work of everything I done that shocked her in aww… it was the fact that every drawing and every painting that layed out in the surface was all her—Bella's face portrayed in every picture; every image. There was a huge white canvas was covered by a blue blanket and I forcefully pulled it off and I head another gasp.

I never turned to look at her since I got up here.

"I never finished this one yet… I was supposed to give you this on our second year anniversary, but I never brought to finish it. I had no inspiration left." It was a painting with just Bella and Bella only. Everything else was white and blank. "I come here to get away from it all: the stress, the pain, my father, the baby, all of it. But when I come here I can't get you out of my head. There's no place I can go to get you out—it's impossible," I whispered. "Every time I come here your all I draw. You're all I see. I can' get your image out of my head sometimes I think I'm senile. So I drink, I drink it away. And that's what happened this morning. After I saw you at the park I headed for the closest club I could find and I drank till early morning. Jacob came in—apparently he works there—and he tried to talk to me and I flipped. What was I suppose to do? I'm not really a subtle guy, I as raised through abuse and vodka, but I am trying to make everything right. Even if I lost my chance with you, I will try and do my best with everything else." I turned away from the window and looked at Bella who had handful of pictures and paintings in both of her hands standing in the center of the room. Her eyes were glued to the portrait that was unfinished and undone. Tears were rolling down her face when she took in every painting and every drawing into her head. Suddenly her chest erupted with hard sobs and cries she couldn't control.

"Bella?" I started to worry. She threw the sheets she had in her hands and stated hitting me on my chest. I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt, but I stood there and took every beating. Swiftly, she stopped and pulled back. "I hate you and I love you," she spoke with acid and pain.

"What does this all mean, Edward? What are you trying to say? You love me—you divorce me, you love me—an annulment, I tell you the truth and you get drunk and sleep with someone, I lose my baby and you ignore me like I'm nobody, I turn senile and you didn't come to help me until a month, I come forward and ask for a second chance, for us to try things again, but you shove it into my face! What are you trying to tell me because I don't understand it! I don't! Because I wouldn't care shit for those things it's because I lost my baby in the process. A baby I wanted so badly, a baby we wanted so badly!" she cried. Her knees trembled and fell onto the floor onto all fours. She landed on the blanket and pages of art. I got down on my knees directly in front of her and pushed my fingers through her hair.

"Do you honestly believe if we tried to live like a happy married couple the second time it would be okay? Did you actually think we can make it? Bella I cheated on you! Because I was drunk and stupid and didn't believe my wife when she spoke the truth. Would you want to live with a husband who has a blood on his hands for the very reason on killing his own baby!/." Bella's heart wept.

"Could you do that? Even if you did, I wouldn't let you. Telling you I wanted a divorce was the hardest thing ever, but I had to. I can't live with you forever with the sadness in your eyes. It's unbearable."

"Edward, I can't live without you! I couldn't, I _still _can't… I wouldn't want any other child as long as it was with you. Only you. I didn't care how many times you hurt me, cheat on me, I wouldn't care! As long as I get to keep you. Because I needed you in my life, but you abandon me and I needed you… when you told me to leave you have no idea what pain I felt."

"Bella," I gripped her hair more. "You may have been okay with that, but I won't… I can't." I pleaded with her to try and understand.

"Then why did you bring me here? Why are we here now?" she sobbed.

"Because I'm going to try my _damnest_ to let you go. I _will_ let you go. I know I took away the chance for you to ever have children, but I'm going to give you the chance to be happy again."

"I can't be happy without you…" she whimpered.

"But you will… someone is going to make you smile again and is going to make you laugh again. And that guy, can't be me." We knew it was coming to an end. An end to us. I stood up to leave, but she grabbed my wrist.

"Wait! Edward… wait. Please, one more time. One last time." She pleaded. I got down on my knees again and pushed my fingers in between her hair. "Bella," I objected.

"Please," she begged. I knew I should stop, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I brought my lips to hers and when they touch electricity shot through our skin and my will crumble into dust. I desperately wanted her to push away, but her hands tangled around my waist. She didn't push away, she melted against me. I groaned when her lips turned soft on mine; I didn't mean for this to happen. I wanted to frighten her and scare her, not to me terribly lusted my her. But as soon as her skin touched mine I gave in to all my senses. My hands slid down to her waist while hers curved inside my hair rotating our positions. I pulled away to stare into those brown eyes and murmured, "I want you…"

Bella kissed my cheek softly answering my voices. My hard, throbbing member started pushing against her through her jeans and I heard her soft moan. My lips started trailing don her neck until I got irritated by the jacket blocking her. I pulled off the jacket over her head and continued to trail my kisses down her neck—biting, sucking, tasting…. Bella pulled my shirt over my head while I pulled off her tank top almost ripping her bra in the process. Pushing her down slowly onto the floor I crawled on top of her. My lips carefully grazed her neck and down to the bounty of her breasts. Pulling and nipping at each nipple while one of his hand grabbed the other. Her hand moved restlessly over my shoulders and her lower torso kept moving into my erection. I pulled up removing the hideous fabric of jeans and she helped unbuckle me from mine. He fell back to her and moaned at their contact. Flesh to flesh. Women to man. I whispered to her as I smoothed one hand over her bare hip and the delicious round of her buttock, kneading, squeezing, lifting her. While the fingers of my other hand slid into the nest between her thighs, seeking for the heat and silk softness. Feeling the wet and soft feeling he groaned at the pleasure of it.

"Edward… please…." She murmured moans. I raised my head to look at her and her eyes were closed with her lips parted. Her back arched as she moved against me, her breast thrusted up towards me… her hair tumbled down her shoulders like an angel. Carefully and slowly I thrusted in her, the need to claim her was overwhelming. She cried and dug her fingernails into my back.

"Oh,God…" she moaned in ecstasy and longing.

"Jesus Christ…" I yelled out breathlessly.

"Edward, I can't. You're too—"

"Shh…" I whispered. Bella and I haven't had sexual intercourse together since the Tanya incident and I knew she stayed away from any sexual activity since then.

"Edward, please… I need you." She moaned. She moved slowly beneath me, taking in another inch then tightening around me. I did my best to restrain myself not drive in her so I struggled to do this perfectly. Her hands gripped my hair tightly and it hurt badly, but I didn't complain. My body then pressed down against her moving slowly, easing in and out, gaining speed and strength, until her hips were off the floor. Bella arched into me, straining to get on that newest level of passion. She clung to me as if I was her anchor to the world. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my hips. And still the sensation grew, hotter and faster and more tense, bursting into a million shards.

"Edward!" Bella screamed. I felt her climax, heard her cry my name, then I exploded inside her. I arched into her with a groan, unable to think, unable to comprehend. I remained on top of her with my forehead against hers. "Still better than the first time?"

"Yes," she smiled. _Her smile_. So beautiful and innocent. When I was about to get up she grabbed me holding me down.

"Don't go… please…"

* * *

I know what you are thinking, but no this is not a mistake and it doesn't end here. It's like a mistake (sigh*) it's not finish or there troubles are not over.

It has to get worse to get better right .......

**Let me answer some of your questions:**

**1. WHY DID THEY STAY TOGETHER ALL THOSE YEARS IF HE WAS CHEATING ON HER ?**

** BELLA IS HIGHLY DEPENDENT WITH EDWARD. SHE CAN'T LEAVE HIM BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T HAVE IT IN HER.**

** AND EDWARD ONLY STARTED CHEATING ON HER CONTINUOUSLY BECAUSE SHE RETREATED AND FAILED TO TALK. SO THEY WERE STILL MARRIED BUT SEPARATED.**

**2. WHY DID EDWARD SLEEP AROUND WITH OTHERS AFTER THE TANYA INCIDENT ?**

** EDWARD IS CONFUSED. HE NEVER HAD A ROLE MODEL EXCEPT FOR CARLISLE, BUT STILL HE NEVER SEEN TWO PEOPLE IN LOVE FOR HIM TO SEE W/HIS EYES.**

**3. HOW LONG UNTIL THIS STORY ENDS ?**

** I'M AIMING FOR TWENTY CHAPTERS + 1 FOR THE EPILOGUE. I ACTUALLY WROTE A WHOLE OUTLINE FOR THIS STORY. (YES, THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC)**

**4. WILL THEY EVER COME TO COMMON GROUND ?**

** YES, I ASSURE 'S A EDWARD/BELLA STORY AFTER ALL. OF COURSE!**

_Thanks, for the support follow me on twitter officialKHATT_


	9. CH8 HOME

I don't own Stephenie Meyer, nor, Twilight. Only the plot and my ideas…..

*****

/~Withstanding Gravity~/

Story Summary: Bella and Edward are about to face a divorce and separation away from each other forever. Bella, always lived a life of happiness in the other, Edward's childhood was filled with rage and neglect. Will looking back at the past save their marriage and save them. What if Bella leaves him with one secret he might never find out...

*****

Author's Note: to my reviewers, high note this: I know you guys are confused with this story, but that's to throw you off and it is part of the story. And this story is a 2 part the first part is their divorce and the second part is the hidden secret so please bear with me. **THANK YOU!!!!**

During their divorce Bella is 28 and Edward is 31.

They first met when Bella was a freshman (19) in college and Edward was a senior (22).

They got married when Bella was a junior (21).

I don't want to give other information because it will give the story away.

Emmett and Bella are brother's and sister's.

Jasper and Edward are cousins.

Edward and Carlisle are brothers.

During the flashbacks scenes sometimes Bella is pregnant if she is she's only 3 months pregnant…. But she loses it through miscarriage and someone of course is to blame. I will follow up on that part.

**PLEASE BEAR WITH ME BECAUSE I DONT HAVE MICROSOFT WORD NO MORE SO NO MORE CORRECTIONS I WOULD HAVE TO DO IT ON MY OWN**

*****

**CHAPTER 8: HOME**

**[[EPOV]]** I woke up to find Bella at the corner of the room with her arms wrapped around her legs. She wore only her boy shorts and tank top she had on today.

"What's wrong?" her head turned at my voice just to be turned away again. I got up and squatted on front of her pulling her face into my hands.

"Please, tell me…" I begged.

"Will I ever be whole again?" she asked tormented.

"I promise you will…"

"Please don't leave me…" she begged.

"Bella I can't be better for you. I tried, but I can't… I tried so many times… come on, Let's go back to sleep it's one thirty in the morning…"

**[[BPOV]]** I woke up around eight thirty in the morning slowly pulling on my jacket and jeans trying not ot disturb Edward. I went downstairs and sat on the last step. My phone started ringing and I picked it up to see Alice trying to contact me.

"Yes?"

"Bella where are you? Seth called me last night and said your with Edward." She said sounding so worried. "I'm okay, Al."

"Tell me where you are so I can come and get you." She demanded.

""Go to Claymore Park drive behind it and there's a hide lake. Follow the trail."

"I'm coming." She hung up the phone before I could say Goodbye.

In thirty minutes she walked through the doo and looked at me; she discovered the red colors under my eyes.

"What happened?"

"Seth called me and told me Jacob ad Edward got into a bar fight." I murmured. Tracing shapes on the floor.

"Yeah. Seth told me that much already."

"I had to go and get Edward out of jail because we're still married so I did. We got into a heavy argument and my car got towed. He offered me a ride because I bailed him out. He brought me here, showed me his art—all pictures of me—told me how he felt:. What the divorce means to him, how much I mean to him… and I'm still here." I sighed.

"Bella, don't tell me you and Edward had sex last night?" she grew aggravated.

I shut my eyes and blew a heavy breath.

"It just happened."

"Explain." She scoulded.

"We were emotional, I was crying. He was my first Alice. I find comfort in him and I was lonely. I haven't had sex in awhile."

"Bella? I'm your bestfriend so I'm going to be honest and lay out the truth. This is wrong! I can't just stand here and watch you destroy your life. I can't stand here and watch you fall again because of him!"

"What do you mean?"

"Bella he cheated on you and_ I_ was the one who saw everything like a god damn soap opera. _I _brought you to the hospital when you turned suicidal. _I _came everyday to take care of you. _I _am the one who tried to pull you back into the world. _I _won't be here if it happens again."

"It's my fault, too. I pushed him away."

"Bella, are you with him or not?!"

"It was just sex."

"I need to calm down, Bells. I'll be back in a hour." She stormed out of the cabin and it took only seconds for Edward to come out.

"So I'm just somebody to satisfy your lusty emotions?" he spit in disgust.

I got up and turned to him on top of the stairs.

"You heard?"

"Yes."

"Which ones?"

"Everything."

I sighed.

"I'm just a game then? To feed on your need of comfort?"

"Edward, please…"

"I'm glad I could make you have a good time. Call me, whenever you fell lonely…" he spoke in rage and stormed out of the cabin.

My knees bucked and fell to the floor.

Less than an hour expected Alice came back into the cabin and sighed.

"Alice…. I—I'm…. sorry."

She dropped on her knees and hugged me.

"Please, don't give up on me…I—I promise… I''ll get better…"

Alice helped me off of my feet and dragged me into the car and back to our condo.

In months time I found myself being greeted by the air of Forks, Washington. Rosalie gave me the lightest kiss on the cheek, Emmett grabbed me off the floor into a huge bear hug. I lifted baby Conner out of Rosalie's grasp and tickled his side. "Hey, baby…"

Walking out of the airport Rosalie layed her head next to mine.

"How are you doing?" she asked generously.

"I'm surviving… mending."

"You know you can always depend on me right?"

"I know…" Emmett brought the car around and took up to where the Swan family awaited.

* * *

_I'm sorry this chapter is short, but i just had to get this out......._


	10. CH9 DECISIONS

I don't own Stephenie Meyer, nor, Twilight. Only the plot and my ideas…..

*****

/~Withstanding Gravity~/

Story Summary: Bella and Edward are about to face a divorce and separation away from each other forever. Bella, always lived a life of happiness in the other, Edward's childhood was filled with rage and neglect. Will looking back at the past save their marriage and save them. What if Bella leaves him with one secret he might never find out...

*****

Author's Note: to my reviewers, high note this: I know you guys are confused with this story, but that's to throw you off and it is part of the story. And this story is a 2 part the first part is their divorce and the second part is the hidden secret so please bear with me. **THANK YOU!!!!**

During their divorce Bella is 28 and Edward is 31.

They first met when Bella was a freshman (19) in college and Edward was a senior (22).

They got married when Bella was a junior (21).

I don't want to give other information because it will give the story away.

Emmett and Bella are brother's and sister's.

Jasper and Edward are cousins.

Edward and Carlisle are brothers.

During the flashbacks scenes sometimes Bella is pregnant if she is she's only 3 months pregnant…. But she loses it through miscarriage and someone of course is to blame. I will follow up on that part.

**PLEASE BEAR WITH ME BECAUSE I DONT HAVE MICROSOFT WORD NO MORE SO NO MORE CORRECTIONS I WOULD HAVE TO DO IT ON MY OWN**

*****

**CHAPTER 9: DECISIONS**

[[BPOV]] I was off from work today and did my daily cleaning a little bit earlier than usual. After, I was finished I put on more decent clothes—A pair of shorts and tanktop—and went downstairs to get me and Alice's mail. I told Alice I was heading down when she was in the kitchen making coffee. I left in a blur and came back with mail in my hand. I picked up the most obvious a brown manila folder addressed to Bella Masen from the court house. I threw the rest of the mail down onto the table besides me and opened it.

It was the annulment papers. The court granted his wishes.

I chocked out a sob when Alice came out from the kitchen doorway taking in the look on my face.

"What is it?" she looked at the folder.

All I did was cry in despair until I excused myself and ran into my bathroom crumbling in a small heap crying above the toilet clutching the papers to my chest. Alice strolled in and squatted down besides me.

"Baby, what's the matter?"

"It's the annulment papers. They granted it to him." I cried. She pushed a couple of hairs behind my face and did her best to force out a smile.

"Honey, it's going to be okay… you will manage…"

I felt my face turning purple and I leaned over the toilet seat waiting for the spasms to hit me. I threw up into the bowl. I wiped my forehead and leaned against the bath tub.

"Alice, what do I do? I feel so worthless….." then another hit came and leaped for the toilet vomiting again. Waiting a few seconds, it came and went.

"Bella, is something wrong?" Alice asked concerned.

"No, I'm okay. I'm just getting stressed out lately." I chided her.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Getting worried.

"Don't worry about me." I whispered.

I tried to forget about the annulment papers I received and began taking walks and running whenever I got the chance. Coming home from work I got into my car and drove back home. My eyes wandered on the little kids coming home from school and stopping the car so they could cross the street to go home. When the street coordinator told me to go I took a turn only to be hit by a jeep in the front of me. Stepping on my brakes to hard a car behind me slammed into me both getting hit on both sides. Being rushed to the emergency room I could hear Alice's panic in the waiting room yelling at the nurses only demanding to see me. When the lights hit my eyes my eyelids shut to a close…

* * *

I resurfaced.

I opened my eyes to a hospital room ad every inch of the room was covered with different kinds of shaped and patterned vases and in every one was a cluster if lilies and tulips—my favorites. I reached for the card, it read:

_I know life hasn't been fair nor easy for you lately, mostly due to me_

_ But for once in my life I thought I'd do something to make you smile._

_ Get well._

_ -Edward. _

And I did smile. _Shocking._ I stiffed a laugh due to my sudden emotion and a tiny Alice came to my side from the chair in the corner of the room. She came to sit and I scooted in to the wall and she layed beside me and wrapped her skinny arm around my shoulder.

"Can I ask what am I doing in here and what's the deal with the flowers?" I asked demandingly.

"You got into a car accident with a drunk driver and you completely went unconscious. The flowers are from Edward…. Seriously Bella I think he has bipolar or split personality whatsoever… I don't understand him." She shrugged in irritancy. I sighed.

"The flowers are beautiful…" I murmured.

"One day he wants you the other he doesn't. I want to choke him until his tonsils erupt." She yelped. I laughed weakly. "He's just being nice."

"I don't think so…" Alice fought. "A rose is being nice. Dozens ad dozes of lilies and tulips is love."

"He doesn't know what he's feeling; he's confused. He was hardly much loved when he was a little boy."

"And when he finds it, he's willing to lose it… I'm sorry." Alice tensed.

"It's okay. Anyways, your right as usual." Before she could say anything about my evaluation the door opened to be greeted my Jasper Whitlock.

"She's awake," he smiled. "We've been waiting."

"We?" I winced.

"I forgot," Alice jumped off the hospital bed, "Emmett and Carlisle are here."

"What?!" I blushed with dread.

"Umm…. Yeah, Emmett panicked—which is unusual even for him—and Carlisle is in town they wanted to see how you're doing. Due to the fact Carlisle is your doctor." Ughh….. they knew how much I hated a production of things. After that, Emmett bursted through the doors with Carlisle in his white hospital suit coming in last.

"Hey, sis. You were even clumsy in the car you had to hit another car." Emmett joked. Only Emmett could make a joke in a very serious situation.

"Whatever…" I rolled my eyes. When I turned to smile at Carlisle he seemed nervous, yet happy. Mostly worried. I gave him a tight smile where he composed himself and smiled brightly at me.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Bella in private for a moment. As in doctor and patient confidentiality." Carlisle smirked.

"Yes, doctor sir." Emmett saluted and left the door with a laughing Alice wrapped in his arms. Jasper then said, "I'll see you at dinner tonight." And followed Alice and Em out the door.

"What's up?" I asked when I noticed they were too far away to hear.

"Bella, I don't know how to say this, but…" he didn't say anything just hung his head in the atmosphere.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" I asked genuinely reaching out to touch his hand. When I touched it, he grabbed it and wrapped his two hands around me and tipped his forehead on my knuckles.

"I want you to know that I'm always going to be here for you no matter what happens between you and Edward. Edward is my baby brother, but I still love you just as much no matter what comes in the way." He looked me dead in the eyes.

"Of course I know that. What's going on?" I asked eagerly.

"Bella, your dreams are coming true…"

"What does that mean?" I groaned.

"Bella, you're pregnant…" he whispered.

* * *

I sat numbly in the living room couch and when I heard Alice come through the door I heard her high heels come to a stop. "Bella," she whispered. She made her way next to me and sat down keeping eye contact on my face.

"Bella, what's the matter?" she tried to pry. It almost seemed like hours of letting her wait and I starring out the window.

"I'm pregnant."

"What? How's that possible?" Alice whispered.

"The usual way," she laughed.

"But the doctors said that you couldn't—"

"They were wrong. Carlisle confirmed it."

"Maybe you should check with other doctors." I pushed the small little paper into Alice's hands and she looked at the little images of the baby growing inside me or about two months now.

"I'm going to be an Auntie," she smiled.

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No."

"Bella, you have to. He can support you, it's what's been causing you scorn all your life; his baby is the missing piece. This baby can save your marriage."

"It's too late. I'm going to sign the papers and leave off to Forks where Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, and my parents are. I want to live a life in peace; I can never have that with Edward."

"Bella, he needs to know." She warned.

"And you have to understand why I can't tell him. Stress killed our first child that is not going to happen to this one. I won't allow it. " I looked at Alice with tears and she grabbed me into her skinny arms and whispered in my ear, "I'm going to miss you."

* * *

I drove silently to the house I forbidden myself to go again. The place where my life has turned shades of hell and horror. I knocked on the door and Aro stood nervously on front of me.

"Mrs. Masen," he nodded his head.

"Can I speak to Edward?"

"This way." He guided me into his office while I clutched the folder to my chest. Aro gestured me to the door without opening it and I smiled at him meekly. I opened the door and quietly walked in. Edward didn't notice me because his head was still crouched over the work on front of his desk. Apparently, he brought his work with him home. He looked up and instantly froze. He stood up from his chair and whispered. "Bella."

"Hi. Did I catch you at a bad time?" I asked shyly.

"Um, no. what did you want to talk about?" I took a step forward towards his desk avoiding his gaze when I placed the folder in a perfect square.

"What's this?" he gulped.

"Something you've been wanting from me for a long time. And what I've been scared to do." I finally looked up at him and failed at smiling. His eyes were contemplating on so many battles and I wished he would just let go and for once show me what he's feeling, but I know that I was a fiction fantasy that will never come true.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He pleaded when he saw the tears run down my face.

"It's okay. I don't need apologies because I finally understand." I smiled. I reached with shaky fingers for a pen and opened up the folder revealing the blank highlighted pages. I reached for the blank areas and completely spaced out. I stared into the thin atmosphere of the world. How can a marriage end through a piece of paper? Everything we build up on—are we ready to turn and walk away from it? As I thought about it more tears escaped me and sobs broke loose.

"Bella?" Edward whispered. I looked up at him and forced a smile which I knew wasn't all to convincing. He was now right next to me hovering over me. He grabbed ahold of my shaking wrist and frowned. I touched his hand lightly and traced patterns on it until I broke his hand free from me and I tried the second time to sign it. I pulled in a shaky breath and signed everywhere were it told me to sign. When I was finished I let out a shaky breath and gripped on the corners of the desk.

"Bella, I—" he tried to explain until I cut him off.

"I understand now you don't have to explain to me. But promise me one thing…. You will find happiness when I know I failed you," before he could protest I cut him off, "You will find the most beautiful girl from the ends of this earth and make her feel like she is the most special piece of the world. You will be happy and you will smile and I would read those tabloids and see what a great change he's been making." I didn't realize that my voice was breaking at every chance it got and I noticed he had fresh tears spilling from every corner. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and when he tried to turn his head I pulled one of my hands into his hair to force him to look at me with my other still pulling on the collar.

"Promise me." I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"You'll be happy for me. Because the greatest pain I could ever feel is seeing you hurt and I want you happy even if it's not with me." He couldn't say anything but nod.

I pulled back away from him and looked up at him, but he turned for his desk and pulled a large book into his hands. His shaky sentence came out distraught. "I want you to keep this." He handed me the book he drew for me.

"I can't. it's not mine too keep."

"Yes, it is. It's for you." I took the book into my hands without another word and we lingered there for almost too long until I looked up to see his penetrating eyes boor into mine.

"Can I ask you something before I leave?"

"Anything."

"Kiss me." I demanded.

He carefully made his way to me and encased his hands around my face while I clutched the book with one arm and the other around his waist. His lips grabbed my lower lips grabbing it into his mouth and grazed his tongue begging for entrance. We lingered there kissing softly, sweetly, but still demanding. Like it was out last day on earth, but for me it was. When it was too much, I pulled away and picked myself up before I fall. Without another glance I whispered broken heartedly, "Goodbye." When I reached the door his arms were leaning against the wall shutting it closed and blocking me from going anywhere.

"Bella…." I turned my face to listen to him clearly.

"I'm sorry." I smiled at him then turn to leave. Running to my vehicle and getting in slamming the door I called Emmett on my cellphone and waited for him to pick up after the eight ring.

"Emmett…" I grieved coherently.

"Bella, what's the matter?" he tried to sooth me. And that was a difficult task for him.

"I want to come home…"

* * *

_my newest formual: Reviews=Updates.... Well, I launched a story called The Miracle it's not Dominate My Heart, but please check my profile read and review...... thankyou_


	11. CH10 LIFE

I don't own Stephenie Meyer, nor, Twilight. Only the plot and my ideas…..

*****

/~Withstanding Gravity~/

Story Summary: Bella and Edward are about to face a divorce and separation away from each other forever. Bella, always lived a life of happiness in the other, Edward's childhood was filled with rage and neglect. Will looking back at the past save their marriage and save them. What if Bella leaves him with one secret he might never find out...

*****

Author's Note: to my reviewers, high note this: I know you guys are confused with this story, but that's to throw you off and it is part of the story. And this story is a 2 part the first part is their divorce and the second part is the hidden secret so please bear with me. **THANK YOU!!!!**

During their divorce Bella is 28 and Edward is 31.

They first met when Bella was a freshman (19) in college and Edward was a senior (22).

They got married when Bella was a junior (21).

I don't want to give other information because it will give the story away.

Emmett and Bella are brother's and sister's.

Jasper and Edward are cousins.

Edward and Carlisle are brothers.

During the flashbacks scenes sometimes Bella is pregnant if she is she's only 3 months pregnant…. But she loses it through miscarriage and someone of course is to blame. I will follow up on that part.

**PLEASE BEAR WITH ME BECAUSE I DONT HAVE MICROSOFT WORD NO MORE SO NO MORE CORRECTIONS I WOULD HAVE TO DO IT ON MY OWN**

*****

**CHAPTER 10: LIFE**

**FINALLY PART TWO OF THE STORY PLOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**EPOV**

_Four years_

_Has it really been that long?_

Has it really been four years since I last layed my eyes on Bella. I couldn't believe the facts how I watched everything slip through my fingers. Everything I build up on for years turn to dust. Was I that stupid? Was I that worthless?

Sitting here in one of those plain office rooms in London not bothering to pay attention to what the speaker has to say. Thirty more minutes until I get my ass out of here and back to Seattle. I was itching to get home. To be revisited by the only sanctuary I had left. A place where I went to drown my sorrows in and get myself the most drunk I could possibly get.

My life has been a simple pattern—wake up, go to work, visit my mother, visit my shit of a father, hit a small town bar, and back to my place. Only to be bothered by Carlisle and Esme's worried phone calls and Jasper and Alice trying to pull my ass away from home. The worst part of it wasn't living it was dreaming. Closing my eyelids and seeing her under them was pain. Her warmest smile, her chocolate brown eyes, and her beautiful long chestnut hair was my nightmares. I couldn't sleep and when I did, I didn't welcome it. I was incapable of functioning and living. I needed her in my system the thought of her didn't help me at all. I need her warmth against me and her touching feel.

I wondered if she was happy. Did she found her destined someone? Is she able to smile after all the treacherous antics I threw at her? I loved her—still love her. But this pain I'm feeling now, is punishment. _I deserve this_, I battled my brain.

I arrived back to Seattle in a few days time. I walked into my house and headed for the stairs until I saw something annoying in my living room. I turned and walked in only to be faced with my bother Carlisle, my cousin Jasper, and his hyperactive fiancée Alice.

"What the hell are you three doing in my house?" I screamed. Not insulting, but how the hell did they get in here?

"Why I can't visit my stupid ass of a brother?" Carlisle smiled in a sarcastic look coming towards me to grab me by the neck and nudge the top of my head. Jasper sauntered over to me with Alice jumping up and down. "Hey Edward." Alice kissed my cheek when I embraced her and Jasper slapped my back. Jasper and Carlisle took a seat on one of my couches while I followed and sat on the ones across from them. Alice who never asks before she takes found my whiskey cabinet and pulled out for glasses set them on the coffee table and poured it for each of us. I grabbed mine quickly and gulped it without a blink. Alice's arms held on my shoulder soothing me. We all talked for about three hours until Carlisle had to go back to his hotel to leave the next morning back to Forks followed by Jasper and Alice.

When I woke up this morning I stumbled into my bathroom and took one look in the mirror and only found one word for it.

_Hell. _

My eyes were blotchy red and y hair was messy and fucked up. I did my necessary needs and strolled down into the kitchen. Until I heard the phone ring. Who calls this early in the morning? I grabbed the phone off the hook without checking the ID caller.

"Hello?"

"Edward." I groaned loudly. What could he possibly want?

"Who calls a person around seven in the morning?" I asked, frustrated.

"I need you down here in an hour." He demanded. My father was ever one for asking always one for the taking.

"Why?!"

"For once can you do something I tell you to do without saying something stupid about it." I winced and sighed. Without saying anything else I hung up the phone. I ate breakfast silently and quickly and sprinted up the stairs. Minus well do this to pass the time. Take my anger on someone else rather than myself—but I knew I deserved it. I threw on a pair of jeans a a t-shirt and jacket. I walked out of the house grabbing my keys and phone driving down the next couple of blocks to my father. I bursted into his office slamming the door shut.

"You must be excited to see me." He smiled wickedly.

"What do you want so I can be done with it and leave." I groaned.

"I have something to tell you…" before he told me his stupid nonsense news a picture glistened above the fireplace. I walked to the fireplace and reached for the picture frame and grasped it tightly. A picture of my mother, me, and Carlisle. I turned to him and threw glares of death.

"What the hell is this?! Are you sick or something?!" I spit in disgust.

"Edward, just sit down and listen."

"I'll stand." He didn't even warm up to the idea, he just softly whispered.

"Yes, I am… I'm sick…" I waited for him to look up at me again and I raised an eyebrow.

"You should be in a asylum. Instead of mom."

"Edward. I'm serious, I am sick."

"How long?"

"Four years. I didn't tell you because it wasn't serious, but the doctors were saying it's getting worse and I have a low percentage of making it."

"And your telling me this why?"

**[BPOV]**

Sleep is beautiful.. like magic. So surreal.

Sleep has been pleasant for quite some time. Comfortable like Heaven.

Then my perfect sleep was interrupted by something all too precious. My heart and soul. The little beauty started bouncing above the covers. Renesmee, the only reason worth living. While I tied to ignore her jumping's on the bed she continued to jump until she started whining.

"Mommy, wake up!" I sighed.

"What if mommy doesn't want to wake up?" I asked her still under the sheets of my bed.

"But Mommy…. I haff day cware and me want breck fast."

I pulled the sheets off of me and smiled into my daughter emerald green eyes—exact replica of her father's—and her bronze shaded hair flown to the back of her hair. I smiled deeply into her eyes to cause her to giggle when I pulled her down beside me. I kissed her forehead and I asked.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"panqwakes and cookwies."

"Pancakes and cookies?" I faked horror. Then I turned serious.

"Who on earth gave you pancake and cookies for breakfast?"

"Unca Emmett, he swaid he didn't want to bwee bwothered."

"And why is that?"

"Conner swaid him and his Aunt Rosie likey aloney time." She laughed. I sighed. Emmett and Rose couldn't keep to themselves when they have children around. And yet they have a son. My brother is a weird creature of this earth, I have no idea why I love him, but I do.

"Okay, no more pancakes and cookies for breakfast. And when Uncle Emmett said he doesn't want to be bothered you tell him mommy is going to kick his butt if he ever says that to you again."

"Yes, mommy." I pulled off the bed and lifted her down onto the floor. I ushered her into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. "Shower for day care and I'll put clean clothes on top of your bed." She closed the bathroom door halfway and I turned to the kitchen. I made her a breakfast of pancakes and eggs—a normal breakfast. I got things ready for any normal day for us and waited for her to come out. She came in the kitchen wearing blue jeans, purple shirt, and brown jacket. She plopped on the chair and I smiled when she dugged into her breakfast.

My face rested in my hands while my elbows was planted on the counter watching her anxiously. When she was finished she looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you, mommy."

"You're welcome, sweetie." She took her plate and cup off the counter and walked over to the sink climbing the stool to reach the sink. Renesmee always done things for herself and is very sensitive over others feelings. So much like me and so much like him…. She washed her dishes and walked into the my bedroom turning the television on to watch her morning shows while I got ready.

I climbed into the shower and got my daily feel of the hot water. I pulled on a pair of black capri's, grey tube top, and black vest. While I measured myself in the mirror Renesmee started giggling right next to me, I looked at her and smiled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Mommy, your pwetty." I got on my knees and brushed her hair back.

"Why, thank you. And your gorgeous." I rubbed my nose against hers.

I got her bag ready and my own personal laptop and headed out the door with Renesmee's hand wrapped in mine. I parked in front of Emmett and Rose's house and when I stopped Renesmee bolted out the door. I followed her in the house being greeted by Rosalie.

"Hey, Rose." I smiled. Renesmee ran past her, up the stairs, and as predicted—to bother Conner.

"Hey, Bells." She hugged me and guided me into the kitchen where Emmett was stuffing himself.

"Hey, sis." He came over to hug me, but I pulled back to slap him in the head.

"Ouch," he rubbed his head. "Holy shit. What the fuck was that for?"

"For feeding my daughter pancakes and cookies for breakfast just so you and Rose can get it on for a little bit of morning ecstasy." He gulped and mumbles a 'sorry.' Before I could put my input little Conner and Renesmee came through the doorway.

"Hey, Aunt Bella." Conner rammed into my legs. I bent down to engulf him in my arms and jump up and down very slightly. "Hey, handsome. You look like you're in a good mood. Are you ready for school?"

"Yes," he laughed. I placed him on the floor and they both ran out and into my Audi. I followed behind him after I said my goodbyes and headed to their school to drop them off. They both kissed me on the cheek and ran off to their suspected classes.

I drove down to the book shop I owned, the one I worked hard for when I came out here back to Forks. I owned a book store collaborated with a coffee shop three blocks away from Renesmee and Conner's school. I opened the doors of my shop and pulled the windows open. I walked inside flicking on the lights and placing my laptop next to the register and started playing music through the laptop. Customers came and went, buying books, buying coffee, or just simply window shopping. After thirty minutes of no one coming through the door the bell chimes rung and I looked to see who my customer was.

I smiled at the sight of him. The truth be honest, years ago I'd hate him and hate him for everything he is done, but that hate emotion has turned invisible. I am still mad at all the things he's done over the years of his life, but he's making an effort and trying to get to know my daughter and I'm grateful. I looked at Edward Senior and I walked away from the counter and embraced him in my arms. Edward Senior has changed so much in so many ways and is trying to mend his life. Even if it's too late. The memories from three years ago is still fresh in my mind

**3 YEARS PRIOR**

"_What are you doing here?" I gasped. Afraid and scared. _

"_Hey, Bella, it's nice to see you again." Edward Sr. smiled an apologetic smile._

"_What are you doing here?!" I screamed in disgust. Guarding the door in a protective manner because I knew my baby girl is behind this door. And my life will shred if he possibly knew._

"_Bella, I know I never really cared about you and Edward's marriage. And I know maybe the reason he has this very tough and stubborn skin about him is my fault and I just want to say sorry on my part." I cringe. The Masen's were very know to not say they're sorry's._

"_What do you want?" I breathed my cries. _

"_I want to see my granddaughter?" he pierced his eyes into mine._

"_How did you know?" I tried to calm my panic._

"_I have all the money in the world I could possibly need," he laughed, "Private investigators of course."_

"_Why? Why do you want anything to do with her?" I pleaded for answers._

"_Because I made many mistakes in my life and I need to start fixing them if I want to be forgiven."_

"_And why do you need forgiveness from me?" I spit._

"_Bella, I'm going to say the honest truth. I'm sick and I could possibly die. And I want to get to know my granddaughter who could maybe, possibly love me and who doesn't know about all the screwed up things I've done." when he looked at me and he didn't see any convincing look from me he dropped his head and sighed. "I want to fix things. Make things up. And through my gorgeous granddaughter I want to gain something back."_

"_You're going to hurt her. You're going to crush her feelings. You're going to break her like how he broke me." Tears glistened in my eyes. _

"_I will try my best not, too." Somehow I believed him because the Edward Sr. I knew never tried to do his best for others, never tried to gain the respect to be loved. I knew I was walking on thin ice on letting a Masen into my life. Her life. But at least she could have a piece of her father. Even if it wasn't Edward himself. _

And now I know my decisions were correct….

"Hey, Dad." I know I wasn't in actual position to call him that, but he has made big changes when he first laid eyes on Renesmee. I reached out to hug him and I felt the bag he was holding rubbing on my leg. I looked down to see the gift bag he wrapped for Renesmee.

"Your spoiling her too much." I complained.

"I'm her grandpa. Isn't it my purpose in life to spoil her?" he asked.

"I guess so, but you bring gifts for her constantly and it's always the ones she asks you to buy .you're turning her to a spoiled brat." He laughed.

He sat on the stool next to the cash register and placed the bag on top of the counter top.

"How's the shop?" He asked curiously.

"Doing great. Why you ask?" I stopped jabbing on the keys of the cash register and looked at him.

"I may have put a good word with people about your shop." I laughed with thanks and continued on my work. We talked about casual things in our lives until two little heads came running into the store. Conner ran straight into y office where there was another room available just for them two. I felt two chubby hands reach up and grab the bag from her grandpa off the counter and tugged. I tipped myself off the opposite side of the counter and saw her on the floor looking through it.

"Don't you need to thank grandpa for your gift?" I scoulded nicely.

"Sorry, mommy…" she pouted. She got off the floor and made her way behind the counter and wrapped her arms around her grandpa's legs. He lifted her off the floor and onto his lap to kiss her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, grandpa." She pouted once more. I went to pick up the gift her grandpa got her and he whispered softly in her ear enough for me to hear.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. Mommy is just being a meanie." I heard her trying to force in a laugh. I handed her the present and gave her a look. She turned to her grandpa and smiled.

"Thank you for the present grandpa."

"Anything for you princess." He smiled. She then jumped off his lap and ran into the room Conner ran into and left to join him. I watched and stared in aww…..

"She's happy…" Edward Sr. spoke in triumph.

"She is. They say she is the most friendly in her day care class."

"Why wouldn't she be happy? She has the most gracious mother ever." He spoke of words of beauty. I stared at him like he was speaking words of a punk.

"Yeah, right." I laughed.

"And are you happy?" he asked. I sighed and stared at the floor.

"Getting there." I whispered.

"He's not." I shot my eyes up at him. He breathed heavily and whispered, "He's given up and doesn't care anymore." I sighed once more and went to embrace him in a warming hug. After a few minutes in our long, quiet embrace Renesmee came running out of the room.

"Mommy, guess what?" she yelped in excitement.

"What?" I pulled away from Edward Sr. embrace.

"Conner eat a bug."

"What?!"

* * *

**SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY,**

**I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING FOR A WHILE NOW**

**BUT SENIOR YEAR IN HIGHSCHOOL IS PUTTING ME IN DELAY**

**SO SORRY ):**


End file.
